Past
by kluna
Summary: losing everything to Suzu in the past, now in the future... will he lose everything once again?
1. Encounter

Past

Rain washed away the redness of the midnight sun. The stain blood dried itself onto his shirt. The pearly white body, which can be mistaken for a porcelain doll, laid defenseless and helpless as it can be in the arms of one who truly loved her.

In the midst of the hurtful rain, Ichimura Tetsunosuke could make out a boy with silver hair. He smile directly at him as if to mock him. In a flash of lightening, the boy diappear from sight. Tetsu clench the body tighter to his. "Saya…"

The hot scorching sound of the afternoon sun burn his throat. He sat up and wipe away the sweat on his forehead.

"Tet-chan, don't you think it's about time you come in?"

Tet-chan or Tetsunosuke look up at his mother in the pinkish apron.

"Kaa-chan."

"You must be thirsty, let's go in and I'll get you a glass of lemonade."

Tetsu got up, "I have a dream just now , kaa-chan."

"What is it about?"

"The Shisengumi."

His mother pause. He look at her in wonder.

"Kaa-chan?"

"It's nothing. What did you dream them about?"

"I dream I was a… Shisengumi."

His mother look at him terrified. She quickly embrace him.

"Don't ever say you're part of the Shisengumi ever again. The Mibu wolves are nothing but cod-hearted demon who killed for their own gain. I would never let you become one of them even in this time of day."

Tetsu got hug his mother back, "Okay."

They sat down on the kitchen table and drink lemonade. _Mom said that they kill for their own personal gain, but somehow… I think that's not it. I think there's more to it then history knows. _

"I'm home!"

A big man step into the kitchen. Tetsu jump out of his seat and jump onto the man.

"Welcome home Tou-san!"

"Hi there Tetsu. Oooh, Lemonade."

"Welcome home honey."

His mother hug his dad and she say, "I'll get you a cup of lemonade."

Tetsu let go of his father's waist and sat back down in his seat next to his father.

"How was the business trade?" Tetsu asked.

"It went well as always. The new president was very capable."

"Who was the new president?" his mother asked.

"His name is Suzu. Quite an old name for this time of days but, other than that he's a great president." his father answer cheerfully.

_Suzu? I think I heard that name somewhere before, but where?_

"His fiancé, Saya-chan, was a great lady as well."

_Saya? _Tetsu gasp quietly. _Saya? The girl in my dream?_

Knock! Knock! The knocking sound snap him out of his thoughts.

"I'll go get it," said Tetsu getting off the chair and to the door. He open the door and was shock to find a boy standing there looking down at him with a smile. In his mind, the name _Suzu _came to mind. The boy had silver hair and a creepy smile and quite business like.

The boy bow, "Do you perhaps know someone name Ichimura Ryuunosuke that lives here?" Looking at the boy smile, Tetsu felt fear crawling up his spine. He turn toward the kitchen, "Dad! Someone's here to see you," he turn back to the boy and open the door wider, "Come in."

"Thank you," said the boy in step into the house follow by two little boy with cat-like eyes and dress in a black and green kimono. Tetsu close the door behind them and lead them to the living room. Ryuunosuke appear just then.

"President? What are you doing here sir?"

"I came to tell you good news."

"Good news? Uh anyway, why don't you sit down sir."

"Thank you."

They sat down across each other on the couch. Tetsu's mother gave them each a cup of tea and retrieve to the kitchen where Tetsu sit awaiting his mother's return. _Good. She's back unharmed. Why is it that I get this bad feeling? _Tetsu look at his mother, "Kaa-chan. Was that Tou-san's boss?"

His mother smile, "Yes Tet-chan. That was Tou-san's boss. Young isn't he?"

Tetsu nodded, "But… he seem different."

"Of course. He's the president of the top trade business company right now. But don't worry, he seem like a good person. Maybe you should become his-"

Tetsu didn't let his mother finish before he hug her. In honest truth, he didn't want her to say the word _friends. _"Tet-chan." his mother hug him back and patted his head. By the open window, she could see a black crow perch there. She gave a little smile just before the crow flew away. She watch as it disappear and then turn back to Tetsu.

They parted, "Tet-chan, would you mind to go and buy me some daikon for dinner today?"

Tetsu nodded and grab the money his mother gave him. _I guess Tou-san's boss decided to stay for dinner. _he could see them in the living room talking as he pass. For a moment though, he caught the sight of the president's eyes locking directly on his. The same fear creak up once again up his spine. Tetsu was happy again once he step out of the house. The fear and bad feeling he gets dissipate once he was out of the house leaving only good feeling behind.

On the way up the street, he pass by a flower shop. He stop and look through the glass and look at the many different flowers. "Beautiful," he murmur.

"It's certainly is."

"Huh?Wah!"

Surprised, Tetsu almost fell on the ground but he manage to stop himself. He look up at a long hair guy who look almost like a smile at Tetsu and introduce himself, "I'm Okita Sojiro. You can call me Okita-sensei. Nice to meet you… uh…"

"Ichimura Tetsunosuke," Tetsu finish the sentence, "But you can call me Tetsu if you like. And nice to meet you as well Okita-sensei."

_Okita-sensei? That name sound familiar as well. Why is it that weird things keep happening today? _

"Soji! Why are you taking a break?"

Another man appear and he seem to be in a bad mood. He has long hair as well and seem to be the manager of the flower shop.

"Sorry, Hijikata-san! I was just talking to a costumer."

"If he's not in the shop, then he's not a costumer."

_Hijikata-san? That sound familiar too._

"Who are you brat?"

Tetsu frown at this. He gave this Hijikata-san an evil glare.

"Don't call me a brat! I'm Ichimura Tetsunosuke for your information!"

"Hmph! Still a brat to me."

"Why you-!"

"Oh, is this a costumer?"

A new familiar voice enter the scene. The laughing Okita-sensei, that was laughing until now, and the Hijikata-san both said, "Kondo-san."

_Kondo-san? I definitely have gone crazy. Why do I keep getting these feeling of familiarities? I definitely gone bonkers._

Kondo-san look at Tetsu and gave a little smile, "Welcome. I'm sorry, Toshi is being so rude. Please accept my apology."

"I was not being rude. I was just telling Soji not to goof off."

"What?" Okita-sensei complain.

Somehow, this site made Tetsu feel like he was home. _Everything is still like how it was back in the old days. Wait! What old days? What the heck was I thinking about?_

Beep! Beep! Tetsu look at his watch. 5:30. He had to get what he need at the store and go home. He turn off the alarm and bow at the still arguing people. He slip pass them and ran for the store. Okita-sensei look at Tetsu as he leave and gave a little smile.


	2. Broken Heart

_Chapter 02_

Tetsu couldn't decide which two diakon he found is best. He look from right to left. _I just can't make a decision. _

"Found you!"

_Huh? _Tetsu turn around and bump into someone that is probably standing close to him on purpose. He look up and almost stumble when he realize it was Suzu.

"Suzu?" _Wait! He's Tou-san's boss, I can't just call him like I call my friend!_ "Uh, I mean, what are you doing here Suzu-san.?"

Tetsu tried his best hoping he hadn't offend his father's boss and get him fired.

"Don't worry, I'm not offended or anything."

_Can he read mind or what?_

"You are seriously easy to read. Every thoughts appear on your face like an open book."

"R-Really? Hehe…" _Jerk!_

"Your mother was getting worried since you took so long, but it seem you just couldn't make up your mind."

Tetsu frown and turn away. He look at the daikon again and decided to take both. Suzu pay no mind to him and look around.

"I have never been to a store like this before," he said with interest.

Tetsu look at him, then turn away, "Of course. You probably have servants do those things for you."

Suzu frown then he smile, "Yes, you are correct. But even people like me gets curious about what common people do everyday."

_Common people? Sheesh! Who does he think he is? Calling us "common people". _Tetsu kept his back toward Suzu, not letting him read his expression.

"Hey, check out those pickle plum! They look delicious!"

_What the?_

Tetsu and Suzu turn to look. By the stand where the pickle plum were, three men were talking loudly. Tetsu look at them in wonder. _I felt like I knew them as well. Why is that? _For a moment, Suzu caught sight of Tetsu's expression and frown angrily at the three men. **No body but me can have Tetsu! I will not let them stop me for the second time!** Suzu grab Tetsu's hand and made Tetsu look at him.

"Wha-?"

"Are you done yet? If so, let's go before it gets too dark."

Tetsu nodded speechless, not knowing what to say at this sudden action. Still linking hands, Tetsu stole a glance at the three men who were still talking loudly as Suzu pull him along the crowd store.

"S-Suzu? Wait!"

They were already on Tetsu's street when Tetsu finally say something. They stop almost immediately. Suzu kept his back toward Tetsu.

"Sorry."

_He's apologizing?_ Tetsu turn away. _He's really weird. And why is it that weird things always happen to me? _Weird things do happen a lot for Tetsu. Sometime, he would often have vision of the Shisengumi or see things like dead bodies scatter everywhere in his mind. He never told anyone because it would be weird.

"Oh good, you're both home safely." his mother assured herself, "Huh? Why did you buy two?"

"I couldn't make up my mind so I just got both of em." Tetsu answer her as he climb up the stairs. Suzu went back to talking to his father like he had never left. Tetsu threw his jacket in the closet basket and lay down on his bed. _I'm beat. I can't take anymore of these weird feelings. _He look out the window. _I felt like I forgotten something very important to me. Something important. _

A loud car horn ring in the air which snap Tetsu out of his thoughts. He climb on the bed and look out the window. He could see Suzu out front waiting for whoever was in the car. A girl with black short hair step out of the car and gave Suzu a big hug. _Saya?_ Somehow, this name pain his heart. He look away and sat back down on the bed. _Why did I said Saya just now? I was right, I'm crazy. _He got up and took a secret peek. _I think I seen her before. _A sudden flash of a raining night as the blood soak into his clothes. A girl lay in his tight arms. A slash wound to the chest and few cuts on her cheeks.

Laughing sound made his thoughts disappear immediately. He watch secretly as they talk, although he couldn't hear them well.

"I didn't know that you would be here, Saya." Suzu grinned as if he already knew.

"Your father said you'll be here. I didn't expect you to be here though." Saya look around, "So, where is the employee you're visiting?"

Tetsu could see his father enter the scene just then.

"I'm Ichimura Ryuunosuke. It's a pleasure to meet the President's fiancé." his father introduce him and gave a little bow. She bow back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Ryuunosuke-san. Sorry for intruding."

"Don't mention it. Shall we go inside?"

He led them into the house. Tetsu sat back down and look at his hand. _My hand feel weird. Like an urge to do something. _He jump off the bed and were about to open the door when his mother call him.

"Tetsu! Come down here please!"

_What now?_

He open the door and walk down the stair. With each steps, his heart feel heavier and heavier. As he got down to the last step, his eyes met Saya. His heart skip a beat immediately. _Sa…ya… _He could feel sadness overcome him. Just then, as if to mock him, Suzu grab Saya's hand and held it tightly. _Suzu… and Saya… _He gulp and gave a little bow toward them. Before they could return the bow, he went back upstairs.

Tears appear out of nowhere. He wipe them away with his freehand as he clench the other tightly. _For the first time, my heart felt dead… and pain… _


	3. Dream

Chapter 3

Tetsu skip dinner that night. His eyes were puffy and it would be embarrassing to be seen with it, besides his heart still heart. _I wonder… have they left yet? _He lay quietly on top of his bed. He could make out noise from down stairs and he sigh heavily. He close his eyes and block out everything.

It was like a memory of some sort. Tetsu couldn't tell where he was. Standing among stranger who seems to know him. Somehow, he was also waving hi to them as well. Just then he realize that he was watching himself with people he didn't know. They were all joking and laughing together in harmony. _It's so peaceful. _He watch himself as he put on a blue uniform just like the others. Although his were too big and he had to tie it around him to make sure it didn't fall.

As the courtyard got quieter, he follow the people's eyes toward a tall man in a black kimono with a pipe sticking out of his mouth. Tetsu knew immediately who it was. the Hijikata-san he saw earlier today, or was it yesterday? Any who, Hijikata-san was standing in front of everyone with a sort of controlling aura around him. Even Tetsu couldn't resist his aura, considering this was a dream.

"_The battle three days from now will surely be the biggest blood bath since the Ikedaya Incident. I want everyone ready before the sun set. We will crush the Choushu completey this time fore sure."_

Everyone cheer loudly and had excitement in their faces, even himself. Tetsu couldn't believe how this would excite him. Just then, a man with spiky hair came up to him. He look at him with a smile on his face.

"_Susumu!" _he heard himself utter the man's name.

"_I don't think the captain would allow you to join the battle this time. You were pretty lucky the first time, but who knows what the outcome would be like." _he heard Susumu replied with concern and care. His naïve self just replied happily back, _"I'm not that strong, but I'll manage somehow. Besides, even if the captain and Tatsu-nii doesn't allow, I would still go nonetheless. I am still a member of the Shisengumi." _

**Tatsu-nii? Susumu? Who are they? **Suddenly, the scene became blurry and once it let up, the scene change completely. He was standing in a field full of dead bodies. He was crying in someone's arms. That person embrace him tightly and comfort him even among the dead bodies.

"_It's ok, Tetsu. Tatsu-kun and the others will be alright. Right now, you need to be strong for them, for everyone. No matter what happens, we will make it out of this alive. I won't let the Shisengumi ends like this."_

Tetsu realize the voice instantly. **Okita-sensei? From the flower shop? **Tears fill Okita-sensei's eyes as he held Tetsu.

"_Promise me Tetsu. Promise me you won't become like me. Someone who only know how to kill. Don't become that kind of person, and most importantly, don't become a person who lives for revenge. Revenge is a futile thing. It will only bring sadness and pain to those who loves and cares about you. Can you promise me this?" _

Tetsu look at himself as he nodded in tears. Okita-sensei smile and another tears escape his eyes, _"Thank you, Tetsu-kun."_

He could feel his own tears slide down his face as well, as he watch the scene. He knew this scene very well and he felt that it's repeating over and over again. Tetsu approach the scene and was about to touch Okita-sensei's shoulder when he suddenly open his eyes. He was even crying in his sleep.

"Are you ok?"

He didn't even notice who ever was sitting next to him. Tetsu turn his head to look. Eyes still blurry with tears, he could only make out a faint silver color hair. He then knew instantly who it was. He sat up and rub his eyes.

"Why are you in here, Suzu?"

He asked, almost annoyed of being disturb.

"You didn't come down for dinner so I was worried. By the way, Saya was worried that you might hate her, that's why you didn't come down for dinner."

_Saya… _"No, I don't hate her. I was just too tired to eat. To many things happening all so soon and together as well."

"So, what were you dreaming about that made you cried even in your sleep?" Suzu asked him as a way of changing the subject.

"I dreamt that I…" _wait, I can't tell him about my dream just now. Kaa-chan said to never talk about the Shisengumi, _"I… was a soldier, going to war just after I got married. In it, my comrades would died one by one and… we ended up losing the battle to some other soldiers."

That was all Tetsu could manage to come up. Although it pretty much does go with his dream. Besides, he doesn't have time to think of anything better.

"A-Anyway, don't just casually barged into someone's else room like this!"

Wanting to change the subject so badly, he came up with another thing that's been bothering him. Why is it that Suzu's being so formal with him when they just met? Suzu acting as if they were childhood friend or something.

Suzu just look at him with the expression why-couldn't-I.

"Will, you are right, but honestly, I don't care. I just do as I pleased."

"One of these days that attitude will get you in trouble."

"Maybe," Suzu regain his cheerfulness and was now looking around Tetsu's room. Tetsu follow his gaze until he stop on something. In a corner of the room, there was a little box decorated in brown and had gem stones all around it in a straight single line. Tetsu remember that little box well, but he thought he threw it away. Before Suzu could get up and grab it, Tetsu already did it. He bought the little box back to the bed and put it between them.

Tetsu smile a little and open the box. Inside was a single hair pin. At the end of the hair pin was a flower spread open. On each petal, a gem that was made into tiny single line pendant were connected to it. In the center of the flower, a gem like those on the petals stick out. Suzu examined it and look at Tetsu.

"Did someone gave you this?"

"Nope, I found it on my first birthday out of town. I kept it with me since then. Beautiful isn't it?"

Even Suzu couldn't agree more. He gave a sigh in agreement. Tetsu close the box and put it back in the corner. He sat back down on the bed.

"Suzu?"

"What?"

"Do you mind if I just call you Suzu without the san?"

"I don't care how you call me, so go ahead. But it will only work for you."

"Then Suzu?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever feel like all of this happen for a reason?"

Suzu didn't answer, instead he change the question, "Do you believe in past life Tetsu?"

"Past life?"

Confused at the sudden change of subject, Tetsu didn't know how to answer.

"Yes, past life. I believe they do exist."

"Why?"

"Because I was able to see you again."

"Eh?"

Tetsu was speechless now. He doesn't understand what Suzu was going on about anymore. Suzu probably read his expression, for he chuckle lightly, "Anyway, I best be going. I'll see you soon Tetsu."

He got up and left the room before Tetsu could react to what he was saying. As the door closes, he slump onto the bed. _All of this definitely happen for a reason. But what? _He let out a heavy sigh. _I can't take it anymore, I'm going to sleep. _And so, he went to sleep once again with the hope of not having the same dream repeat itself. Sadly, it did. But this time, an even more painful scene join the previous one.


	4. Shinsengumi Head Querter

Chapter 4

Sorry, it seem I make a mistake. When Tetsu call Okta-sensei, he said san instead of sensei. It seems like I also misspelled Shinsengumi as well. Hopefully no one would be confused when I change them. Oh and forgive me if I spelled choushu wrong as well.

THANK YOU

Standing in the middle of a blood bath battlefield, Tetsu clench something tightly to his chest. Tears continue to fall one by one. The thing in his arms were dripping with blood. Watching from afar, he soon realize it was a head that he's holding. The long bloody wet hair tangle itself onto Tetsu's shirt.

"_Tetsu." _Susumu touch his shoulder.

"_You know… Okita-san said that everything will be alright, but he was wrong. Everything would have been alright if I hadn't come."_

"_No, it wouldn't have been alright."_

Tetsu look up at Susumu. He gave a little smile as he clench the head in his arm tighter as if to protect it. He look away from Susumu and onto the bloody field.

"_He was my best friend, Susumu. But… to him… I'm someone who doesn't even qualified to be his enemy. Not even close." he whisper in the last part._

Tetsu watch himself cry as he held onto the head. Susumu patted his head.

"_Let's go Tetsu. Staying here and holding on to Okita-sensei's head wouldn't do any good."_

"_No, I'm not leaving. I'm staying here with Okita-san and everyone else."_

"_Tetsu… staying here will only mean you have completely given up on the Shinsengumi. Do you want to show the Choushu that they won and completely shatter the Shinsengumi? If not, then let's go."_

Tetsu clench the head tighter. _"Susumu…"_

Thrust! Blood fill his eyes covering his vision. Close eye lids open as wide as they could. Tears frozen in their spot along with his time. A dark yet warm figure fell onto the frozen snow. A dark pool of blood spill out leaving the doll almost empty.

"_Susumu!"_

His cried could have been heard for miles and miles, yet no one comes. A midst the darkness, he awoke with a fright. Sweat cover his face and tears took it's place. The darkness of the room gave a feeling of fear and sadness. Tetsu wipe away the tears and sweat. He look around the room and gave a relief sigh that it was all a dream.

His beating heart calms down and his warm tears left his face with out a trace.

"What in the world…?"

Three days has already gone by since he met Suzu, and the people who work at the flower shop, and not to mention the three guys at the store. His dream have increased exponentially after those little encounter. The only one he hadn't met was… _Susumu… _just him. Tetsu shook his head a little just to make the bad dream go away.

He look out the window. The summer rain had already stop but the outside was still wet. Little droplet of rain drip down from the shade. Tetsu touch his shoulder and clench it tightly. The pain on his back increases. He figure he must have slept wrong and didn't mind it much.

"Tet-chan! Hurry up and get ready, we're leaving soon for grandma!"

His mother call from down stairs. Tetsu groan in annoyance but got up anyway. He couldn't sleep until just then. The dream kept repeating itself like it's trying to tell him something.

Tetsu was losing his sleep, and sometime he wouldn't fall asleep, scared that something scary would happen in his dream. Of course he didn't tell him parents because he was afraid they would think he's crazy. Around them, he acts perfectly normal, but when alone… he was scared and desperate for comfort.

He tirelessly put on his clothes and head down stairs with his bag of clothes that he packed last night. As soon as he got down stairs, they immediately got into the car and drove off with out breakfast. They pass the flower shop on the way and Tetsu felt his heart skip a beat. He feel like something's wrong until a the man name Okita-san step out of the store and set up the flowers outside. A smile spread across Tetsu face instantly and he feel all better. _At least in reality he didn't… died…_

"Tet-chan?" his mother asked.

"What is it, Kaa-chan?"

"Are you okay? Lately, you seem unhappy?"

"Uh, no I'm fine Kaa-chan."

"You know you can always tell us what's wrong. You've been staying in your room a lot and you had bag under your eyes."

"I'm fine."

Not wanting to push him any further, his mother decided to give it sometime, "Okay, but remember you can always tell us what's wrong. When you want to talk, we'll listen to you ok?"

He nodded and look out the window. He felt like he's leaving behind, for the first time in his life, a safe place and back to where only bad things exist. He sigh in agreement, _To the place where the dreams first started… _

It took approximately 5 hours to get to his grandma's house. It was way out in the country side where the old building that was built during the Meiji Era stood. His grandma lives in a big Meiji Era house that could probably fix an entire group of army. His grandma secretly told him once that the house used to be the head quarter of the Shinsengumi before they moved to the temple.

After what his grandma told him, he's been having weird dreams about them. His grandma said that maybe it was trying to tell him something that is going to happen in the future or something that is going to change his life forever.

As soon as he got out of the car, he was as stiff as a rock. He couldn't move for 3 seconds. His grandma came running out of the house and game him a hug.

"It's so good to see you, Tetsu!"

He return her hug, "Same here grandma."

He didn't even realize they parted as he look at the gate. It was truly a site he remember. It was just like in his dream, except a little older and rundown.

After giving everyone else a hug, his grandma came back to him. She follow his gaze and look at the gate. She smile lightly.

"Amazing isn't it? I remember the first time you came here. This was the first thing you lay eyes on. But I couldn't agree more. This place is still amazing even after all these years."

"Grandma? Why did you chose this place over the others?"

Not looking at each other, she answer in a soft and whispering tone, "Because this place comes with one heck of a story. Actually, it had many stories, but the one I like best is the one about a boy named…"

She stop and gave a little smile. Tetsu look at her with the expression why-didn't-you-continue look. She kept smiling and walk through the gate. Tetsu stare at her as she goes in and didn't stop her. _A story? A boy? _Tetsu look back at the gate and sigh.

"Tet-chan, why aren't you going in?" his mother asked, carrying his bag and handing it to him.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." he replied and took the bag from his mother.

He went straight to his room that he always slept in. The room was next to the open field in the middle of the house. He like that room because it made him feel like he was where he belong. As soon as he step into the room, he felt all warm and happy inside. The room was huge and had a lot of space to put his stuff. On one corner, he had a little rundown wooden table that have been there forever. He love that little table for some unknown reason. Sometime he would often dreamed about a man in a black kimono sitting there writing stuff down, and he would often bring him tea of some sort.

He smile and put down his bag. He walk over to the rundown wooden table and sit down beside it. He touch the smooth top and smile even wider. Just then he realize something, he ran to his bag and unzip it. He pull out a some white papers and a bottle of ink along with a small paint brush. He always carried those with him when he came over. He set them on the table, and now he feels like he's really home.

The room was bed less, so he lay down on the matted floor after he unpack his clothes and put them in the closet that contain a white futon. He stare up at the ceiling and sigh. _For once, I want to really dream about a good dream. _And he close his eyes.

It must have been winter, since the head quarter was full of snow. Tetsu was looking at the man in a black kimono, namely known as Hijikata-san. Hijikata-san was writing something down on the papers before him on the rundown little wooden table, except that it wasn't old but new. He watch as he himself enter the scene and put the tea on the table. Hijikata-san kept his eyes on the papers and didn't bother to look up once.

He sat down on the floor a few feet away. Then someone else enter the room. It was Okita-san. He sat down next to Tetsu. They started laughing and joking around loudly, which made Hijikata-san yelled at them. However, they just continue to laugh secretly. Tetsu smile warmly as he watch the peaceful yet funny dream.

Suddenly, he felt a warm hand touch his shoulder and lightly shook him. He quickly open his eyes. A single tears slide down his eyes, but that wasn't because he awoke from the dream, but rather because of the hand that shook him awake.

"Susumu?"


	5. Ichimura Tetsunosuke

Chapter 5

"Susumu?"

The spiky hair boy man that woke him up just look at him with a calm expression. The man got up.

"Sorry, but I'm not Susumu. You were crying in your sleep, so I thought it's best to wake you up, Ichimura Tetsunosuke."

"How did you…"

"How did I know your name? I work for your grandmother (or grandma)."

Tetsu got up and look the man in the eye.

"Who are you?"

"Yamazaki Suzuki." the man answered.

A gush of wind flew pass him. _He… he's not Susumu. _Tetsu turn away sadly. Suzuki looked at him and then turn away. He left Tetsu alone in the empty room. Sadness rush over Tetsu's heart. _Susumu… _

Tetsu soon regain his cheerfulness as he head to dinner. He was never one who stuck to the past for long. But his heart does pain a little when he sees Suzuki at dinner. Of course he kept his composure though.

"Tet-chan, this is Yamazaki Suzuki-kun. He work for your grandma. Said hello please."

"Hello," Tetsu gave a little bow as he spoke. Suzuki did the same as well.

"Suzuki-kun, how long had you've been working here?" his mother asked.

"I only started working for a week, thank you for asking." he replied.

"Really? How do you like it so far?"

"It's really nice, and have lots of space."

Tetsu watch as they continue their conversation. He turn to his grandma.

"Grandma, when you said that this place comes with one heck of a story, how did you know?"

"Tetsu, I've live long enough to have heard stuff here and there. So it's only right that I know about my own house."

"Grandma? Can you tell me the story?"

His grandma thought for a bit, "How about I just tell you a bit and you can find out the rest?"

Tetsu nodded.

After dinner, his grandmother led him into a smaller room where they can talk all they want without any disturbance.

"Now then," his grandma began just as they sat down, "As you already know, this place used to be the Shinsengumi's head quarter, but they soon went to the temple leaving this place behind. Soon after the Shinsengumi perished, our earlier generation moved here. When this place were being rebuilt, they found a letter written by an unknown Shinsengumi. In it, it said:

After the battle at the Ikedaya Inn, many troop members are recovering without a problem. Luckily, our lost isn't many. Yamanami-sensei was glad as well, for he was sick in bed during the incident. The vice captain, Hijikata-san, was as grouchier as he could be with his page, Ichimura Tetsunosuke. Tetsu or Tetsunosuke was a very strong and ambitious young man like the vice captain. It's amazing how fast he's growing up. Many troop members are reluctant to fight him. Okita-sensei, first troop of the Shinsengumi, was the only one who can match against Tetsu. I was surprised as well how well they get along. Many members respect him for many things; like his strong ambitious and his talent at defeating many enemies all at once. Okita-sensei was that strong. But this is not why I wrote this letter. I wrote this letter so that many stories of us members can be heard and passed down through generation. I don't have a great story to tell, but I do have one that I want to tell above all else. It's the story of a boy name Ichimura Tetsunosuke.

His grandma stopped. Tetsu look at her, "Why did you stop? And why is it that my name is mention in your story?"

His grandmother smile, "This story was about your ancestor, who precisely got the same name. sadly, it seem like the rest of the letter was missing and no matter how many time we look for it, we couldn't find it. However, I did manage to find the last part of the letter. Do you want to hear?"

Tetsu nodded. His grandmother began again.

The battle with the Choushu ended sadly for both the Shinsengumi as well for Tetsu. The Shinsengumi Era ended and what become of Tetsu was unknown. Some said that he died on the battlefield, others said that he got married and start a new life somewhere. But to me personally, if I were Tetsu… I think I would rather died on the battlefield with my comrades then live on with the memories of that day within me. But that's just my way of thinking. Anyway, of Tatsu… he got married after his brother disappearances and never once, had he spoken of the Shinsengumi or of his little brother. Some also said that he's denying the fact that his brother is gone, but I think he just don't want to stay in the past forever. A person will have to move on sometime in the future. With the end of the Shinsengumi, I myself personally hoped that whoever found these letters, will remember the story of a fellow Shinsengumi.

"So, that's the end?" Tetsu asked.

"Sadly, yes. As I said, your ancestor was never found." his grandma concluded. Tetsu look away for moment then turn back to his grandmother when something occur to him, "Grandma, who's Tatsu?"

"Ah, Tatsu, of course I almost forgot. Tatsunosuke was your ancestor's brother. He was a wonderful man and was also one of your ancestors. Do you know he search every where for his little brother? He had never stop searching until the day he died. That's real brother right there."

Tetsu look away and stare at the ground. _My ancestor was a Shinsengumi? Is it because of that that Kaa-chan doesn't want me to talk about them? Because I might disappear like my ancestor? _Tetsu look back at his grandma, "Grandma? Where exactly did they found the letter?"

His grandma look at him with curiosity, "We found it in this very room. It was in a little box under the tile you're sitting on."

Tetsu quickly got up. _If I'm correct. I may be able to learn more about my ancestor and the dreams I kept having. _He pull the tile up and under it was a little brown wooden box. He pick it up.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" his grandma asked in an interested voice. Tetsu gulp and slowly open it. Inside, he found a roll up brown paper that used to be white and tied together with a red thread.

"Can I open it?" he asked as he turn to her.

"Go ahead. If you want to."

Tetsu turn back to the letter and grab it gently and sat back down. He put the box down next to him and untied the thread. He open up the letter, but since it was written in old language, he couldn't very well read it. He frown at it.

"If you want to read it, go to the library and look for the dictionary that translate old languages. Suzuki's in there, so ask him for help." his grandma chipped in.

Tetsu look at her happily and nodded. He close the letter and ran out of the room, still holding the letter tightly in his grip.

His grandma sigh as he diappeared.

"I hope finding out the truth would made him stronger for the future that is to come, right Ryuunosuke?"

Ryuunosuke step into the room from a secret door.

"Yes. But even you know that it would still be something that should never happen to him. This recycle will continue until the day he defeated what holds his freedom. Namely, his best friend."


	6. Realization

Chapter 6

"Hmm… I think I'm lost." Tetsu thought to himself as he look around, "I was sure I made the right turn."

"Are you lost?"

Tetsu quickly turn around almost sacred half to death, "Susumu?"

"I told you I'm not Susumu." the voice answered.

"Oh, sorry," Tetsu chuckle a bit at his mistake. Then he remember what he was suppose to do, "Uh, Susu- I mean Suzuki, do you happen to know where the library is? I think I got lost."

"Follow me," and Suzuki took the lead.

He led Tetsu to a room in the far end of the house. He slide the door open, and inside were tons of old book about almost anything.

"Wow!" Tetsu said, amazed, "How many books are there?"

"2 thousands to be exact." Suzuki answered.

"You counted them?" he asked still amazed.

Suzuki nodded and headed onward to his destination leaving Tetsu behind. He watch as Suzuki disappear, then turn to the stacks of books. He shrug, "How am I going to find that stupid dictionary in this mess?"

An echo of laughter sounded through the dark hallway. The maids rushes by not wanting to get involve. The last time a maid got involve, she was never seen again. Just then, a loud scream made it's way through the hallway.

"Scream all you want, no one will come," Suzu grin as he stroke the back of a black cat. He was sitting on a throne-like chair and was wearing a black fur coat around his body. Suzu turn his head toward the figure that stood on the back corner of the room.

"What do you think, Hikagami, should we end his misery, or let him suffer slowly until he died?" Suzu grin innocently, "Natsuki Tsumori, you guys might not want to see this," he said toward the cat-like little twin next to him. They instantly cover their eyes with their hand as Hikagami walk toward the screaming man.

"Ouch!" Tetsu scream as a book fell on his head, "Stupid book!"

He threw the stack of books he was holding on top of another. It's already 10 pm and he still couldn't find the dictionary. _Hmm… maybe grandma lied to me_… Tetsu thought for a bit, but decided to forget it and started searching again.

He reach for another stack and accidentally knock over a book. He pick it up and something slip out from it. _What the_… he picked it up. It was folded into four sided. He open it and luckily, it was written in an easy to read languages. It said:

_Back then, I promise Okita-san that I would return alive. But even I knew that being the only survivor is something that I cannot live with. Tatsu-nii would never agree to my decision, but it is a decision that I have no regret of. My fallen comrades would probably be just as angry, but even so… I will not go back on my words. I cannot go back to those days anymore. This is my first and last letter that I would ever written. When this letter is found, I wouldn't be here anymore. I am probably where all my fellow comrades are. Personally, dying is something I fear, but I want to be there when everything ends. Saya… I already lost her, I don't want to lose Tatsu-nii as well_.

Tetsu drop the letter onto the floor and stare at it. _My ancestor… chose to died on the battlefield… with everything he believed in_… A sharp pain shot up inside his heart. Sadness and regret formed itself inside him. Sadness of not being able to protect those he cared about. Regret, he couldn't protect his two most important person.

He doesn't know why he feel these feelings, but one thing he know for sure… _I am Ichimura Tetsunosuke…of the Shinsengumi_… and with that, he fell onto his knees as he realize this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Suzuki? Have you seen Tetsu?" Ryuunosuke asked.

Suzuki shook his head.

"Hmm, I wonder where he could have gone. I already check his room and he wasn't there."

"Have you try looking in the library? He was there earlier. Maybe he's still there." Suzuki said and went back to sorting some papers.

"Thank you," and Ryuunosuke left for the library.

Tetsu lay on the ground and stare at the stack of books in front of him. _Suzu and Saya… I know that Saya is very important to me… but what about Suzu? What is he to me? My best friend, or my worst enemy_? He bury his face into his arms.

"Tetsu? What are you doing on the floor?"

Tetsu look up at his father and turn away again, "I'm trying to fall asleep. Leave me alone, Tou-san."

Ryuunosuke sigh, "I would if this was your room, but this is the library, not your own personal sleeping room."

Tetsu shook his head a bit, "I felt calm in here, so leave me alone."

Ryuunosuke sigh again and sat down beside him, "I know something's been bothering you since you met my boss, but I won't force you to speak if you don't want to. However, keeping everything to yourself is not a good thing. Maybe if you open up to someone, it can help you of your problems."

With that, his father left him. Tetsu look up at the raining sky and…

The raining was beginning to wash away the resemblance of red on the ground. Tetsu look up at the sky and back to the ground.

"_Heh… Hahahahahah_…" Tetsu laugh at nothing but the foggy rain.

"_What's so funny_?" Suzu asked as he look at Tetsu; not that he mind that Tetsu's losing his mind.

Tetsu look up at him with his innocent smile, "_You were right Suzu. I can't change what was already plan from the start. You may have stolen everything away from me_," his innocent smile turn serious, "_but I swear upon my grave, I will get everything back. Saya, Okita-san, and the Shinsengumi… I will get them all back_."

Stab! Tetsu smile his innocent smile once again as he realize what just happen. Suzu frown when the wound doesn't even fade him. Tetsu continue to smile as he cough up blood, "_You know, I have always hated you… but at the same time… I really love you as well. I know what I did to you in the past… but I won't say I regret it… I won't apologize either… Living with the Shinsengumi… had taught me many things… You know… I used to hate them just as much as you… but I really love them now… I'm sure… if you had met them before… then you might have been like me… Heh… then again… you hate me more than anything… right?… Suzu_?"

In seconds, blood gush out of the wound and Tetsu fell to the ground. Suzu bend down next to Tetsu and gave a little smile, "_I'll be waiting then, Tetsu_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ichimura?" Suzuki shook Tetsu.

Another drop of tears escape his eyes. Tetsu slowly open his eyes as he look up at the ceiling, then, he notice the figure who was looking at him with concern. "_I will get everything back. Saya, Okita-san, and the Shinsengumi_." another tears escape his eyes as he remember his dream, and brought his hands to his face. He cover his eyes as he cried and Suzuki quietly listen.

"It's alright, Tetsu." he quietly said to the crying boy before him.


	7. Tea and a Story

Chapter 7

"Feel better now?" Suzuki asked after Tetsu's sobbing die down.

Still covering his puffy eyes, Tetsu ask, "Suzuki?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I call you Susumu instead?"

Suzuki was a bit surprised, but then a small smile dance across his face, "Okay."

"Thank you," and Tetsu smile, "You know what, Susumu, I think you'll make a great ninja if you try."

"Maybe I shouldn't have woken you up, now you'll just talking weird."

Tetsu laugh lightly and Susumu(Suzuki) just smile.

"Hey Susumu, what time is it?"

"Around 9 am. Why?"

"Just want to know." Tetsu got up after his eyes went back to normal. Susumu was still sitting on the floor next to him and looking through some papers as usual. Tetsu look at them, "Susumu, what the heck are those?"

He look at Tetsu, "Don't tell me you're blind as well as weird?"

Tetsu frown, "I'm not blind and weird. I just want to know what are those papers about?"

"They're about the economic rate back in the Meiji Era."

"Why are you looking through them?"

"They're quite interesting to know once in a while. What was the name of your father's workplace?"

"Yoshida Corp. why?" Tetsu asked.

"Well, from what I know, Yoshida Corp gone way back. They were originally a Choushuu business trade, however, as soon as the Meiji Era ended, they become their own group and had been that way since."

_Choushuu? Suzu… Yoshida Corp_… just then his dream flash back into his head. "_I'll be waiting, Tetsu_." Tetsu felt a shudder of fear crept up his back. He clench his arm and look down on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Susumu asked as he watch Tetsu.

"I-I met…" he shook his head and look at Susumu, "Susumu, if you have to pick between the Shinsengumi and Choushuu, which one will you pick?"

Susumu look at him then turn back to his papers, "Obliviously, the Shinsengumi."

Tetsu smile, "Why?"

Susumu look back at him, "Because being a ninja for them probably wouldn't be so bad."

Tetsu grin happily, and Susumu couldn't help but smile along.

"Achoo!" Okita-san sneeze, which almost gotten on Hijikata-san's face.

"Soji!" Hijikata-san said angrily.

"Haha, Sorry Hijikata-san." Okita-san apologize.

Hijikata-san wipe away a few drop that did manage to get to him away, "Just stay home if you're not feeling well. You can be so stupid sometime."

"You don't have to be so mean," Okita-san said innocently.

"Stop acting innocent when you're not a child anymore!" Hijikata-san yelled at him. Okita-san didn't even faze and just laugh.

"Stop laughing and help me!" Hijikata-san ordered.

"Okidoki!" Okita-san said cheerfully and rushes to Hijikata-san.

"Hijikata-san," Okita-san said as he took the flower bucket from Hijikata-san, "Do you get the feeling that something bad is going happen real soon?"

Hijikata-san look at him, "Who knows." and he turn back to his work.

"Always so cold," Okita-san sighed and resume working.

"Wow! You're really good at this Susumu!"

Tetsu was complimenting Susumu as he taught Tetsu how to make old traditional tea. Earlier, Tetsu asked Susumu if he know how to make traditional tea. Susmu had asked him why he want to learn, but he said that he just get the feeling that he should learn it. Honestly, he was serving tea to Hijikata-san in his dream, so he just want to feel more home now that he's back in the Shinsengumi original head quarter.

"Now, if you gently stir the ingredients together, you'll get a traditional tea in no time. But remember, it will taste very bad if you stir it too hard." Susumu added as Tetsu try making his.

He did it exactly as Susumu instructed, "Wow, it's turning just as good as yours Susumu."

Susumu let a sad smile across his face with noticing it. Tetsu look at him and a sadness overcome him, "Susumu, what's wrong?"

Susumu look at him and shook his head, "It's nothing."

Tetsu frown, "I know you're lying. Your eyes says so."

Susumu sigh, "Watching you remind me of myself when I was small. I have an older sister who used to taught me these things," he gave another sad smile, "Her name was Ayu. She was… my most important person."

"What happened," Tetsu asked, then he realize something as Susumu clench his hands, "Ah, but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to!"

Susumu shook his head, still clenching his hand tightly, "It's ok. Nee-chan was out late one night… and on the way home… she was…" he clench his hand tighter, "She was never the same again. Back then I was very small, so I couldn't do anything about it. I… could only watch…" he clench his too tight that it was starting to bleed. Tetsu touch his hand gently which calm him down and he began again, "My sister drove herself into insanity. She was never cured from that night. As time pass, my sister… try to commit suicide… but she always somehow made out alive. But one night… she hung herself in her room…" he was gripping Tetsu's hand now. Tetsu could feel how much it hurt just from the grip, not his pain but Susumu.

Tetsu gave a sad smile, "At least until you stop crying… I'll share your pain with you."

"Miss Saya? Are you heading to Master Suzu's place?" the chauffeur asked as Saya got inside the limousine. She shook her head, "No, Let's go to Ryuunosuke-san's house. I want to talk to Tetsunosuke-kun."


	8. Truth

Chapter 8

Tetsu looked at his tea and frown, "It doesn't look as good as yours."

Susumu smile, "We'll keep practicing until you can do it right. well then, shall we start from the beginning again."

Tetsu nodded cheerfully. He figure that the only thing he can do is to be as cheerful as he could be for Susumu. They threw Tetsu's first tea away and started making a new one. This time, he paid extra attention to Susumu's lesson. He took notes in his head and review them to himself afterward.

XXXXXXXXXX

Saya got out of the limo and rang the door bell next to the gate, but no one answer. she rang it again. Still no answer.

"Miss Saya, maybe no one is home," he butler spoke to her after awhile of waiting. Saya sigh and look at her butler, "Find out where they have gone."

"Yes Miss Saya," the butler replied with a bow.

Saya turn back to the gate.

"Miss Saya?" the butler asked.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Why do you want to meet this boy so much if I may asked? You have said that you want to know about this boy, but…."

"I… I have been searching for him for all these years." Saya replied as her voice drop slowly.

"Searching? Miss Saya, do you even know this boy?"

A tears form itself on her eyes, "Yes, I do."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wow! I finally did it!" Tetsu cheer loudly as he jump up and down the room, "Now all that's left is to taste it."

He pick it up and gave a nervous look, "Um… why don't you taste it Susumu." and he handed Susumu the tea.

Susumu return the nervous look as he grab the tea. He look as it and put it down in front of him, "Sorry, but I cannot drink this cup of tea. it might be poison."

Tetsu glare at him, "How can it be poison? You've been watching me the whole time? Fine, I'll taste it myself!"

He nervously grab the cup of tea. He gulp as he look at it and slowly brought it to his lips. He took a sip and look astonished to find it quite good.

"Hey, it's good. I did it!" he cheered again. Susumu gave a little smile and took a sip at the tea that he made himself. Tetsu glare as he notice Susumu's action.

"So, you won't drink my tea, but you willingly drink yours, huh?"

"Of course," he answered forwardly, "Since I made it myself, I won't poison myself now will I?"

Tetsu frown, "Hmph! If I had poison my tea, I would have been dead now."

"That's not what I meant. I mean if I drink it, I probably would have died just from it's taste which of course, would be like poison. A one-turn kill you see?"

"Hmph, whatever!" Tetsu snorted at him and took another sip at his tea. He put the cup down and notice the two letters he got and found. He picked them up and turn to Susumu, who is still drinking his homemade tea, "Susumu, do you read ancient languages?"

Susumu looked at him, "Yes, why?"

Tetsu showed him the letter, "Can you read this one to me?"

Susumu took the one Tetsu handed him as he put down his tea. He look through it thoroughly and look at Tetsu.

"Who gave you this?" he asked.

"My grandma did. Why?"

Susumu look back the papers and then to him, "Then, your grandmother should have told you everything."

"She did, but even she hadn't read it herself. She's only repeating what she heard. That's why I wanted you to read it and repeat to me what it's written."

Susumu look at him and then to the papers. He began reading and repeating them to Tetsu. Every words were just like his grandma had said, but then Susumu said something his grandma hadn't said, "…This painful cycle will repeat itself until the day he accept the truth and defeat his best friend, namely his greatest enemy."

Susumu ended the letter right there. Tetsu look at the floor in horror. _The cycle will repeat itself… until I defeated my best friend_…? Susumu put the letter down and shook Tetsu's shoulder a bit, since Tetsu hadn't budge for a while now, "Ichimura? Tetsu?"

Tetsu snapped out of his thoughts as Susumu said his name, "Ah, sorry. I was in… deep thoughts that's all. Anyway, let's go get breakfast. Mom's probably making breakfast right about now."

"Tetsu. What's wrong with you really?" Susumu asked in a demanding tone.

Tetsu stop as he ot up and turn back to Susumu. he gave a little smile, "I'll tell you someday. Right now, I need breakfast."

He rush to the door and disappear as he made a left turn. After about two second he rush back to the door, "Susumu, hurry up! I need you to lead me back!"

Susumu sigh a smile on his face and got up, "Okay, I'm coming." he answered back to Tetsu who kept telling him to hurry.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The small cat purr with delight as Suzu stroke it's back.

"Hikagami, do you want to know something interesting?" Suzu asked with a grin, and then continue without an answer from Hikagami, "Saya… remembered everything about her past, even Tetsu. She forcibly told herself that it was all a dream, but when she saw Tetsu that time…," he giggle, "Now I wonder how Tetsu would react when I steal everything that's ever been important to him again." and he giggle one more time.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my, you two are currently up early," Tetsu's mother smile when she seem them by the door, "Breakfast should be ready in a minute. Why don't you boys help me set up the table?"

They nodded and grab the little tables with food on them from his mom and set them up in rows. Once they're done, his father and grandmother enter the scene. They all sat down and eat.

"Suzuki, would you run a little errand for me after breakfast," Tetsu's grandmother asked.

"Yes," Susumu replied, "But um…"

"Yes?"

Susumu shot a glance at Tetsu and smile when he look back Tetsu's grandma, "Would you mind calling me Susumu from now on?"

They all look at him surprised, but nodded with a smile. Tetsu nudge Susumu's shoulder with his elbow and grin happily. Susumu return the gesture and started at his meal.

"I'll go with you on your errand," Tetsu whisper to Susumu.

"Thanks," he whisper back.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Miss Saya?" Saya's butler called to her as she got back into the limo.

"What is it?"

"I found out where they've gone."


	9. Beginning

Chapter 9

"Ne, Susumu, what did grandma want you to get?" Tetsu asked as they walk down the busy market place. Even though the people who live in the old Meiji Era building could built new stores, they somehow prefer the old ones.

Susumu pull out the list and look through it, "She want me to get… white papers, thirteen brushes, a new blue towels, a new manga book, and some other stuff."

"A manga book?" Tetsu raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah. She somewhat took a liking to today's manga. In my defense, she probably already finished every old book she could get a hold of." Susumu answered, still looking at the list. Tetsu turn his attention to the stores around them. _It's surprising how everyone still wear kimono here like back in the old days_… he grinned.

"What are you grinning about," Susumu asked.

Tetsu look up at him and gave another grin, "Nothing."

He rush on ahead leaving Susumu behind. Susumu smile and walk a bit faster so he could catch up with Tetsu.

"C'mon Susumu!" he called back as he ran, not paying attention to where he's going. "Oof!" he blurred out as he hit something.

He touch his forehead where he bump onto someone, "Hey! Pay attention ne-," he stopped as he see who it was, "S-Saya?"

Saya gave a little smile, "Hi, Tetsu-kun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmm, something's not right." his grandma murmured to herself as she turn to the sky. She clench the written papers in her hands.

"Ryuunosuke!" she called.

"Yes mom!" Ryuunosuke rushes to the room as fast as he could.

She turn to him with a serious expression. This made him tense.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Something big is going to happen soon. Find Tetsu and Suzu- Susumu right away and take them as far away from here as possible!" her voice was in a panic. Ryuunosuke nodded with out asking a question. He knew that when something bad is going to happen, his mother is always right. He dash out the room and grab his keys on the way. His mother sat where she is and turn to the slide door revealing the next room, "Come out, Suzu of Choushuu."

The figure in the next room grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Explain to me, who this girl is?" Susumu asked as he was force to sit between Saya and Tetsu in the limo.

"She's my… dad's boss fiance," Tetsu explain.

Saya smile toward Susumu, "Nice to meet you, I;m Saya. And may I ask for your name?"

"Susumu," he gave a bow. She return the gesture.

"I'm sorry for disturbing the both of you when you're on an errand, but I wanted to had dinner with the both you, so hope you don't mind," she smile.

Tetsu shrug quietly. He doesn't want to see Saya right now because he still have feeling for her even in this life time. Susumu watch them from the corner of his eyes. He knew Tetsu felt awkward.

"Miss Saya, I think we best postpone this dinner date for another time. Ichimura and I had to finish our errands and return home right away," Susumu said calmly. Tetsu burst out a smile. _Thank you Susumu_…

Saya gave a little sigh, "Next time then."

The car stop and they got out. "Uh, Saya." Tetsu stopped her before she close the door. "Yes?" she asked.

"A-Are you the only one here?" Tetsu asked. As soon as he got out of the limo, an evil feeling crept up his spine.

"Yes, why?" she raise an eyebrow.

"It's nothing," he gave a reassured smile.

She smile back and close the door. As the limo drove away, her tears began to fall. She clench her chest… _Tetsu-kun_…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dammit! Where are they?" Ryuunosuke shouted to himself as he search the street for them in his car.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Tetsu and Suzu enter the paper shop, passing his father's car with out noticing. As his father drove pass, Tetsu turn around just after Susumu paid the cashier the money. _Hmm… weird… I thought I felt dad just now_…

"What are you day dreaming about," Susumu asked as they exist the shop.

"It's nothing. I just thought I felt dad just now." he explained.

"You're probably just being anxious about everything that been happening to you lately right?" Susumu said.

"How did you-?" Tetsu asked, surprised.

"From the way you're acting, I can already guess."

"Oh," he look away, "So I'm easy to read."

"Well, let's go home. It seem we're done." Susumu gave a little smile.

The cheerfulness return to Tetsu's face and he nodded, "Let's go home!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Crash! Tetsu's grandma was threw to the near by table. His mother ran up to her, "Mother!" she turn to the silver-headed boy with a large man standing behind him.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked angrily and frighten.

The silver-headed boy grin evilly, "Because I want Tetsu to grow and become stronger with the sake of revenge. As long as he stay with you, he'll never be the Tetsu that I've been waiting for."

Tears fill her eyes, "You're a monster. You won't get away with this. You will suffer for your sins."

The silver-headed boy frown, "Oh, that I know. But you and I both know that he won't be able to accomplish that as log as he had someone to depend on. That is why, you all must died," he turn to the other person beside him, "Hikagami, go ahead and finish her. There is no more need for her," he turn back to her, "Oh, and don't worry, you will see your husband very soon."

Stab!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tetsu look up at the sky just as a gush of wind rush pass him.

"Susumu? Do you smell that?" he asked.

Susumu look at him, "Smell what?"

Tetsu took another sniff, "I know that smell. It smell like…" he pause and his face turn terrified, "blood." He started running toward the smell.

"I-Ichimura!" Susumu shouted his name while running after him.

Tetsu stop dead in his spot when he arrive at the scene. The place was on fire and everyone was blocking the way, trying to put out the fire. Tears slide down his face. Susumu stood frozen just like Tetsu when he arrive at the scene.

"K-Kaa-chan? Tou-san? Grandma?" he whisper, then he rush toward the house, "Kaa-chan, Tou-san, Grandma!"

Susumu drop the bag of stuff they bought and held Tetsu back with both arms. "Let me go! Let me go!" Tetsu scream in tears, "Susumu! Let me go!"

"Ichimura stop! It's already too late!" Susumu shouted into his ears.

Tetsu stop struggling and fell to his knees, "N-No… No…NO!"

Susumu kneel down and held Tetsu tightly. _What really happen? This flame isn't by accident, there's no way the flame would burn this big. Someone plan this_!


	10. Goodbye

Chapter 10

Tetsu stood among the burning remains of the house. He look across the wide space left after the fire. He could still smell the ashes around him. Susumu put a hand on his shoulder, "Ichimura, we have to go."

"Where are we suppose to go?" he asked, not turning around.

"The police are here. It's best to go with them."

Tetsu kept his eyes on the open field, not turning around to look at who's approaching. Just then, something shiny caught his attention. He dash towards it, breaking Susumu's grip on his shoulder.

He pick it up and examine it. It was still in perfectly good shape. A single drop of tears fell onto the hairpin that he bought with him from home. It was the very same hairpin he shown to Suzu. Tetsu clench it to his chest tightly.

Susumu rush towards him and look at what he was holding. He raise an eyebrow but kept it to himself.

"Are you Ichimura Tetsunosuke?" a police officer asked.

Tetsu look up at him, "Yes I am."

The police officer bow, "I am very sorry for your lost, but you must come to the office with me to discuss what had happen here?"

He nodded and turn to Susumu, "Will you come too?"

Susumu nodded and gave a sad smile.

Screech! A car stop in front of the burning house. They all turn to see who it was. As soon as Tetsu see who it was, he dash toward the car, "Tou-san!"

Ryuunosuke look at the remaining of the house. When he notice Tetsu, he rush for Tetsu as well. Tetsu jump into his father's arms, crying like a little baby.

"Tetsu," his father said sadly, "I'm sorry."

Susumu walk toward them. He stood a few inches away, "Ryuunosuke-san."

Ryuunosuke nod and parted from Tetsu. He kneel down in front of Tetsu, "Tetsu? You listen to me ok?" Tetsu nodded so he continue, "Susumu and you are going to live with a friend of mine for the moment. Don't worry, they are all good people who would surely take good care of you."

Tetsu dried his tears, "What about you?"

He gave a sad smile, "I'll be gone for a bit. Right now, I have something to do." He thought back to his meeting with Suzu while he was looking for them.

_Flashback_

_Ryuunosuke got out of the car and ran toward the crowd market place. Dammit, where are you guys? He was too busy looking for them that he bump into some one. He fell onto the ground, "Sorry I was-" he stop as he look up to who it was._

_The stranger grin, "Surprised meeting you here, Ichimura Ryuunosuke."_

_Flashback End_

"What is it that you had to do?" Tetsu asked.

Ryuunosuke snap out of his thoughts and gave a little grin, "I have a meeting to attend to."

Tetsu's eyes widen, "Meeting? When Kaa-chan and Grandma just…!"

Ryuunosuke clench his hand into fist, "Right now, your mother would prefer I go to this important meeting. Besides, if I go, I might be able to learn who kill your mom and grandma. Please understand this Tetsu?"

Tetsu frown, "You have to promise you're be back for me."

Ryuunosuke nodded, "I promise."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Soji, what are you doing?" Hijikata-san asked Okita-san as he make the beds.

"Making beds of course. Don't tell me you've gone blind Hijikata-san," Okita-san joked.

Hijikata-san glare at him, "I'm not blind! I just want to know why you're making these two bed that we never used."

"Oh, Kondou-san said to make these two bed for the new housemate we're getting tomorrow." he explained.

"Housemate?" Hijikata-san raise an eyebrow, "Who?"

Okita-san turn to him, "Kondou-san doesn't know for sure, but he's really close friend with this person, so he accept the request willingly."

Hijikata-san let out a sigh, "Kondou-san is really too soft. He might actually bring something bad this time."

Okita-san nudge his shoulder a bit, "Don't jinx him or us. Who knows, it might be fun to have new housemate." he smiled brightly.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The scene of the fire kept replaying over and over in his dream. Tetsu snap awake just as they drove pass the sign announcing their return. He sat up straight in the back seat. Susumu was deeply asleep in the passenger seat while his dad his concentrating on driving. Ryuunosuke had already talk to the police before they left, so everything was perfectly alright. Tetsu look at his hand that clench tightly onto the hairpin. _Oh… I forgot I've been holding onto this_… he slightly touch the hairpin to his forehead… _Kaa-chan… grandma… I swear I'll make whoever did this pay for what he's done_… he remove the hairpin and look out the night sky.

By the next morning, they were already back in town. Tetsu recognize the street they were heading to as Ryuunosuke made a left turn. _We're heading toward the flower shop where Okita-san and Hijikata-san works at… Just a few block away is our house_… he sigh… _Wonder if we're ever going to go home_… he almost wanted to cry. He held onto the hairpin tigher, it made him relax more.

Just as he thought, they stop in front of the flower shop. They all got out of the car. The flower shop was named **Boutique**, and it was painted with a pinkish and greenish color. Someone ran out from inside the shop. Tetsu recognize who immediately.

"Okita-san," he whispered.

Okita-san ran toward them. He stop a few inches away, "Welcome!" he noticed Tetsu, "Oh, you're Tetsunosuke-kun, right? Nice to see you again."

Tetsu nodded, "Nice to see you again too."

Okita-san grin and turn to Susumu, "I'm Okita Sojiro. Nice to meet you."

Susumu bow his head, "I'm Yamazaki Suzuki, but you can call me Susumu. Nice to meet you as well."

Okita-san nodded, "We'll why don't we all go inside." he finally took noticed of Ryuunosuke, "I thought it would be you, Ryuunosuke-san. How have you been? And how is Nana?"

Ryuunosuke smile sadly, "She's been… well. Please take care of Tetsu and Susumu while I'm away. Sorry to intrude."

"Not at all. Kondou-san would be happy to see you as well. Why don't we all go inside first." Okita-san said cheerfully.

Tetsu turn to his dad, "Tou-san, are you going to go right now?"

He look at Tetsu and kneel down onto his knees, "Tetsu, promise me that no matter what, you won't go seeking revenge for what happened. Revenge will only bring more pain and suffering upon yourself and those around you. It is a futile thing. It's not worth risking your life for. But if you still wish to fight, then fight to protect."

"Fight?" he asked confused.

Ryuunosuke just smile and got up from his knees. He turn to Susumu, "Take care of Tetsu." Susumu nodded. He turn to Okita-san, "I leave them in your care as well as Tetsu's trainging."

Okita-san nodded, "You're not going to visit Kondou-san before you go?"

Ryuunosuke shook his head, "I've already explained everything to Izumi on the phone, I'm sure he'll explain to you and Toshi later."

Okita-san smile a little, "Okay. I wish you safe trip. And don't worry about them, I'll take care of everything… including Tetsu's training."

He gave a bow and respect. Susumu and Tetsu walk over toward Okita-san's side and watch as Ryuunosuke got into the car. As he drove away, "Tou-san!" Tetsu chase after the car until he couldn't anymore. He stood in his spot and watch until his dad's car couldn't be seen anymore. _Tou-san_…


	11. Ryuunosuke

Chapter 11

Okita-san put a hand on his shoulder, "Tetsu-kun?"

"Tou-san said that we will see each other again, but I know we won't. I can see it in his eyes. I may be a kid, but I know." Tetsu replied with tears in his eyes, "Why… does this had to happen? Why my family? Why me?"

Okita-san put his arms around him, "I'm sorry Tetsu-kun. I promise you that one day, the one who did this will pay for his crimes."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ryuunoauke wipe away his tears as he drove away. With every store passing, his heart sank lower and lower.

_Flashback_

_"Mister President? What are you doing here?" Ryuunosuke asked surprise. Suzu grin and turn to the man behind him, "Well Hikagami, should we tell him why were here?"_

_Ryuunosuke look behind him. His eyes widen in fright. Hikagami was cover in blood and was holding what seems to be a long bloody sword. Ryuunosuke quickly got up, "What's the meaning of this?"_

_Suzu turn back to him, "If you want to know, then come to my house. I might be able to identify the one who killed your wife and mother."_

_"What? What do you mean?" he shouted in anger._

_"All in due time," Suzu said. He and Hikagami disappeared into the black alley behind them._

_Flashback Ended_

He wipe away the last remaining tears and turn left. The car pull to a stop in front of a grave site. He got out of the car and went to the back of the car. He got a hoe and walk through the old metal gate. He continue down the stone floor passing grave stones. He turn to a stop and turn toward a grave stone on top of a hill.

Ryuunosuke walk up the hill until he was standing in front of the grave stone. The grave stone was dark gray with letters written down in the middle of the stone. **The Truth Lies Within**, was what written on the stone. Ryuunosuke gave a little prayer before he start digging the grave. He stop when the hoe hit something. He set the hoe aside and dug his hand into the floor. He pull a long wooden box like the one use to put unused swords. He set it down on the ground and hurriedly open it.

Inside was three long swords and an old blue paper cover book. He could see a few papers sticking out of the book, but he reach for the swords. He took the longest one and set it beside him. He turn back to the other two, "One day Tetsu… your master will come back for you. He is the only one who can wield you two." He put the lid back on and put the wooden box back in the grave. He rebury it and grab the hoe and long sword with him. He walk back to the car and look back to the hill, "It seem I won't be able to keep my promise after all, Tetsu."

He got into the car and continue on his way.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So it was like that after all," Hijikata-san said quietly as he listen to Kondou-san explain to him and Okita-san why Tetsu and Susumu are staying with them. Kondou-san wanted to keep this secret, so Tetsu and Susumu was sent to their room.

"Kondou-san, I understand why Tetsu-kun shouldn't know about this just yet, but what about Yamazaki-san? Shouldn't he also have the right to know?"

Kondou-san gave a reassured smile, "Don't worry. Yamazaki-san already knew about this from the beginning. That's also a reasons why Ryuunosuke leave Tetsu-kun in his care."

"Reasons?" Okita-san raise an eyebrow.

"Yamazaki is a trusted ninja that had work for me for quite some time now. He comes from a line of ninja family, the Yamazaki clan. I wouldn't expect you to know much about them, for they work mostly in secrets." Hijikata-san answered him.

Okita-san thought a bit, "Oh, I see. So if you were to explain this to him when you're explaining it to us, Tetsu-kun would get suspicious that we're keeping secrets from him, especially about him."

"Precisely," Kondou-san said with a small smile, "But I'm worried about Ryuunosuke. Judging by his rush getaway, I said he went to retrieve his sword."

"Retrieve his sward Sword?" Okita-san asked.

"Yes. After he got married, Ryuunosuke buried his sword, Silver Fang, and hadn't touch it once since then. I suspect that he would go and get it and head to where his destine takes him."

Okita-san look down at his feet, "So his promised to Tetsu-kun was an empty promise after all."

"No," Hijikata-san interrupted, "If Ryuunosuke return alive, then that promise isn't an empty promise at all. And I'm sure Ryuunosuke won't make a promise he couldn't keep." Okita-san smile as he look at Hijikata-san and to his words as well.

XXXXXXXXXX

"How… did this happen?" Saya manage to spoke out loud. The ashes and burned woods under her feet crunch as she step over them, "Just yesterday… how… who could have done something like this?"

Saya fell to her knees in tears, "Just when… I could finally see him again. Why… Suzu?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsu stare out the window and watch the birds chirped, circling each other. He look at the hairpin he still held tightly onto. _This is the only thing I had left… of everything_… he look at Susumu, who was looking at him, "Susumu?"

"Yes?" he answered.

"Is it alright for me to stay with you?" he asked in a whispering tone.

Susumu smile, "Of course. In truth, I should be the one asking you that. Besides, I promise to take care of you. And I will keep that promise."

Tetsu return a smile as a tears slide down his face, "Sorry," he wipe it away and made a big grin. Susumu sigh with an even wider smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ryuunosuke stop the car in front of a white mansion. He got out and a maid greeted him, "Master Suzu awaits you." He follow the maid inside and down a long hallway. As they pass other maids, he notice their expression. It was all the same, sadness. He took a quiet breath and look away from them.

The maid stop in front of a double door, "Master Suzu awaits you inside." Ryuunsuke nodded. As he pass, the maid whisper, "Be careful," in his ear. She walk away without another glance and kept going until she disappeared.

The double door open and a voice ushers him in, "Come in."

He nervously, but also angrily walked in. he clench Silver Fang tighter as the door slam shut behind him. The room light up and Suzu smile to him from the arm chair, "Welcome to my home, Ryuunosuke. And I see you bought along a splendid sword as well. What do you expect ot do with that?"

Ryuunosuke grip the handle and pull it out of the cask. The blade was color in a black-like night. Near the grip was a drawing of a silver tiger. "Draw your sword, Suzu of Choushuu!" he said angrily.


	12. Hikagami Shiro

Chapter 12

"Draw your sword, Suzu of Choushuu!" Ryuunosuke said angrily. Suzu grin and got up, "I'm not going to be the one to fight you. Hikagami will." Hikagami step out from the dark corner. He stood behind Suzu with his large spear. Ryuunosuke hiss in silence, "I won't forgive you for what you've done."

Suzu titled his head, "Judging by the way you said things and actions, I say you already knew who kill your wife and mother."

"It was unnecessary for them to died," Ryuunosuke said quietly, "My wife and mother had nothing to do with what I was before. They were only bystander."

"That may be so, but even they are needed as sacrifice for my plan."

"What plan?" he raise an eyebrow. Suzu grin, "My plan for Tetsu."

In a blink of an eye, Hikagami lunge at Ryuunosuke. He dodge and slash back against Hikagami. Suzu sat back down on the arm chair and grin, amused by the show before him. Ryuunosuke jump up into the air and went straight for Hikagami's head. He block with the spear and sent him flying onto the wall. Ryuunosuke got up and clench Silver Fang tighter… _I've should have known… that fighting after all these years would be a pain… this Hikagami person reminds me of someone I know… but who_… in a flash, he jump off the ground strike Hikagami…

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsu walk down stairs to the flower shop. Today, Kondou-san decided to close shop early for their arrival. He walk up to the window and stare out into the open shop… _I can't really go back to those days, can I_? a drop of tears slide down his face. Okita-san came out of a back room in the shop with a cardboard box. He notice Tetsu and set the box down. He strode to Tetsu's side, "Tetsu-kun?"

He wipe away his tears and turn to Okita-san, "Sorry Okita-san, do you want something?" Okita-san gave a big grin, "I want you to tried on something. Come over here for a bit." Tetsu follow him to the box. "What's this?" he asked. Okita-san ope it up. Inside was a practice suit used for sword training or kendo if you prefer.

"Remember what Ryuunosuke said about your training?" Okita-san asked. Tetsu nodded. He continue, "Well, your father put you in my care for your training, so I will specially teach you the basic of swordsmanship and other things"

"Why do I need to learn swordsmanship?" Tetsu asked, a bit quiet.

"Well," Okita-san thought of another reason, "it's for self protection. You never know when you're going to need to protect yourself right?"

"Right," Tetsu nodded.

"Well then, let's put it n and see if it fits. If it doesn't we'll make some adjustment to it." Okita-san said. Tetsu smile a bit and put on the suit. "Wait!" Okita-san stop him after he realize something, "I think you should put on a lighter outfit before you put on the suit. Your clothes right now would only drag you down. Tetsu look at his clothes, "You're right. I'll be right back."

He ran upstairs and got out of his clothes. He put on a white t-shirt and a short. He walk back downstairs and into the flower shop. "Okita-san?" he called.

"In here!" He heard a voice from another door in the back room. "Okita-san?" he asked as he open the door. He gasp in surprised and amusement when he saw a big training dojo in the shop. Okita-san was wearing a kimono that used in training back in the Meiji Era. He was tying his hair and notice Tetsu entering, "Oh Tetsu-kun. Come here." Tetsu walk up to him. He look at his outfit, "Are you going to teach me wearing that?" Okita-san look at his outfit, "Yeah, and you're going to have to waer one as well."

He handed Tetsu an outfit similar to his. Tetsu willingly took it and started putting it on. _It felt like th old day back in the head quarter_… he smile and tied the slash together. Okita-san help him put on the training suit and the helmet. He handed him a bamboo sword. Tetsu took hold of it and look at Okita-san. They bow and \stood in a position that feel comfortable to them. "Ready Tetsu-kun?" Okita-san asked. Tetsu nod. In a flash, Okita-san was gone from view. Tetsu blink… _he's gone… huh_? Tetsu lay flat on the dojo floor with a throbbing pain on his side. Okita-san stood next to him pointing the bamboo sword at his throat, "Lesson 1, don't ever let down your guards, or you'll be sorry." Tetsu gulp in fright. He wasn't afraid of Okita-san, or his eyes, he was more afraid of losing. The look in Okita-san's eyes was a look he was familiar with in his past life.

Okita-san smile and reach out a hand, "Need help?" Tetsu grin and took the hand. Okita-san help him up. "This is your first time so it's only normal to let your guard down, but remember it next time," Okita-san pointed it out.

"Okita-san? I thought this was a flower shop only, so why did you had a dojo here?" Tetsu asked. Okita-san look around the wall and the dojo, "We used this dojo to practice swordsmanship when we had free time. Your father, Ryuunosuke, also train in this very dojo as well."

Tetsu look at him and turn to the dojo sign on the wall. _True strength doesn't come from the skills you learn, but rather from your determination_… he read it to himself. Next to the sign was a few names written on wooden tablets. He could make out his father's name, Ichimura Ryuunosuke, in black dark ink. He grin happily and turn to Okita-san, "Okita-san, can we practice once more?" Okita-san grin with a sigh, "Sure!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Ryuunosuke slam onto the floor with a loud thud. Blood pour out of his open wounds on his left side. He look at the man that stood a few inches away. "You… ~cough~," he spat out blood, "I remember you now… ~cough~ you're Hikagami Shiro… the one who abandon the dojo thirteen years ago."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hikagami Shiro? Who's he?" Tetsu asked as he look at the name beside the dojo sign after their little training. Okita-san look up at him from his sitting position. He patted a spot beside him that Tetsu willingly take. He began, "I don't know much about him, but I have heard about him from Kondou-san and Hijikata-san. Hikagami Shiro was a student of this dojo during your father's time. Shiro-san was great friends to both Kondou-san and Hijikata-san. In fact, they built this dojo together. But one day, Shiro-san left and hadn't return since. As to the reason, I don't know, neither do Kondou-san and Hijikata-san. Even now, sometime I would think they're waiting for his return."

XXXXXXXXXX

Hikagami narrow his eyes and kneel down beside him. He pull Ryuunosuke up by his shirt until his mouth was a few inches away from his ear. "The reason why I left, is because I _." he whisper into his ears. Ryuunosuke's eyes widen and SLASH… he lay on the marble floor with blood coming out of the hole in his chest.


	13. A New Life

Chapter 13

Tetsu watch Okita-san demonstrate a move he remember quite well from his previous life. Even thought Tetsu doesn't remember everything about his past yet, he do remember some, including his first battle against Okita-san before he become a Shinsengumi. After Okita-san show him the move, he copy it flawlessly. Okita-san smile, "Good. Now Tetsu-kun, I want you to come at me with that move. If you are able to hit me even once, I'll teach you a move you would surely be happy with."

His eyes lit up excitedly, "Here I come!" He position himself and dash toward Okita-san. _As expected, Okita-san dodge my move so easily_. Tetsu was hit on his right shoulder and fell to his knees. Okita-san close his eyes and sigh. Tetsu gritted his teeth, _Why can't I do it? Why can't I beat him? I remember everything already! Huh_? Just then, he realize something important, _I depend too much on my past memories that I expect myself to be able to do it! The dojo sign specifically said that true strength doesn't come from your skill. I've been expecting the training in my past life to just resurface. I have to do everything over. Even the battle against the Choushuu_. He grip the handle of the bamboo sword tighter. _I will get everything back_! He took a swing to Okita-san's right side, but he stop it with his own bamboo sword. He look at Tetsu in fright. The way Tetsu's eyes look, it was definitely blood lust. "Tetsu-kun?" he asked.

Tetsu jump back and went for the kill again. Okita-san was able to defend himself more. He manage to dodge Tetsu's swing attack. He got some space between them, "Tetsu-kun!"

_Ah_! Tetsu snapped out of his killing instinct. He look at Okita-san's relief expression. _Did I do some… thing_? Okita-san dash toward him. He stop and look at him thoroughly, "Are you alright?"

"Alright? What did I do?" he asked. Okita-san look a bit surprised, but close his eyes tightly in a sigh. He hug Tetsu, "Never mind." Tetsu blush a bit remembering this gentle embrace. _His hug never change_… he smile, _I'm glad_… Okita-san continue to held him for what seem like a lifetime.

"Blood lust?" Hijikata-san asked with a raise eyebrow. Okita-san nodded as he put down the plate of fried shrimp on the kitchen table. "His eyes were so concentrating on killing that I was even afraid. Whoever Tetsu was focusing on that time, isn't me… but a hated enemy he's going to face." Okita-san replied.

"Soji, I will train him from here."

Okita-san's eyes widen a bit, then he smile, "No, I still want to see what he's capable of. I'll let you take on his training later on."

Hijikata-san sigh and nod in agreement. There was really no use convincing him.

Tetsu look out the open window and toward the direction of his house. He thought of what happen just two days ago. A tear slide down from his eyes, _Kaa-chan… Tou-san… grandma_… he wipe away the tears. He turn to the bed next to him that was empty for the moment. _I'm sorry, Susumu_… he got off the bed and head for the door. He slowly close it and sneak down the stairs. He could hear Okita-san laughing from the kitchen. He gave a short smile, and continue to sneak down the stairs. Once on the first floor, he tiptoed passing the kitchen door and headed into the shop. He quietly open the door and ran as fast as he could once he successfully make it out of the shop.

He continue to run without rest toward his home. With every step, his heart sank lower and lower into what seem like a bottomless pit of despair. He wipe away tears that were making their way out.

XXXXXXXXXX

A maid in a black and white uniform was mopping up the marble floor. Her tears were falling bit by bit. _Poor man, he didn't deserve to died. *Hic* I just hope he doesn't have a family like the last guy_. She wipe away another tears. The double door swung open and another maid step into the room. She was carrying a bucket of water. "Let's hurry up and get to making dinner," the new maid said. The crying maid nod and continue mopping.

Slam! The double door slam shut. The two maids look up in fright. "W-What's going on?" the crying maid asked. The other maid look around, "I don't know. I'll see if I could open the door. Stay here." Just then, the light turn off and everything turn dark. The crying maid started crying again in fear. Something wet explode suddenly onto the crying maid's face. "What," she touch the liquid on her face. The lights turn back on and the crying maid scream with fright at what was on her hand and on the floor. She ran to the double door and bang hard on it. "Open! Somebody help me! Please! Please open the door! I beg you please! Plea-uh…" the crying maid's voice die down and the room was quiet again. The only sound that was heard was coming from the armchair where a silver hair boy laugh with delight at what just happen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsu swung the door open and rush inside. He search the house wanting all of this were just a bad dream. He finally stood in the quiet hallway after searching the house over and over again. Tears slide down his eyes proving to him that every thing was real. Everything that happen was never a part of a bad dream, but reality. He fell to his knees and curse the Thread of Fate for all of this.

"Tetsu-kun," a voice call to him. He quickly turn around to see who it was. The figure smile sadly and bend down to hold him. Tetsu bit his lower lips and clung to him. Okita-san stroke his petit back, "I'm sorry Tetsu-kun. But I promise everything will be alright." Tetsu nodded and cry louder. Okita-san held him tighter, "Just because everything is gone, doesn't mean you're alone. You still had your dad that's coming back… and us… so don't ever left without saying anything. We're lucky Hijikata-san notice you, but what if he didn't and something bad happen to you… and don't forget about Yamazaki-san. What will he do if you're gone? Please think about these things next time you decide to leave."

His word make him cry harder. "I'm… sorry," Tetsu choked out.

"Why didn't you stop him," Hijikata-san ask Susumu while they wait outside for the two inside with the car. "I wanted to, but in order for him to accept this, he'll need to do it on his own accord. If I had stop him, he might fall even deeper into this pit of despair. Besides, he wouldn't have listen anyway."

Tetsu look around his bedroom as he pack some stuff he needs. The brown wooden box he had kept the hairpin locked was still at the corner. He got up and grab it. He put the box in the sport bag that was his dad. He put some more clothes in them and other stuff. He took the family picture by the night stand and tuck it in the open space inside the bag before zipping it shut. He walk to the door and took a last look at his room. _Good-bye_… he turn off the light and close the door behind him. He walk downstairs to where Okita-san was waiting. He gave Tetsu a smile and reach a hand toward Tetsu. He willingly took it. They parted hands at the door. Tetsu turn around to the inside of the house. He smile sadly and, _Good-bye… I promise that this new start will help me protect what I couldn't… I… won't come here again_… he close the door and dash toward the waiting Okita-san.

"Sususmu," Tetsu said when he saw Susumu standing beside Hijikata-san. Susumu ruffle his hair, "Don't ever leave like that again. Anyway," he smile, "Let's go home to our new home."

"Yeah!" Tetsu agree with a big grin.


	14. Ghost Whisper

Chapter 14

Saya headed downstairs to the living room where her parents were. They look up at her. "Oh Saya, Suzu-kun call just now. He wanted to see you," he mother spoke first. "You mustn't make your fiance wait," her father added. She turn away without saying anything and headed for the door. The two bodyguards by the door open it for her. She head down to the limo that was already waiting for her. Saya got into the limousine without saying anything. She look at nothing in particular through the close window. When the limo came a stop, she got out and headed for the door. The maid let her in and lead her to room. Suzu was waiting for her with his two cat-like twins, Natsuki and Tsumori by his side. The door closes after her entry.

"Why did you kill them?" she broke into an outburst. Suzu smirk, "It was necessary for me to do so. As far as I know, Tetsu is already on his way back to who he really is before."

Saya make a pain expression, "Why can't you give up on Tetsu-kun? He's not who he was back in the past. He's Tetsu-kun of this era. No matter how much you force him, he won't be the same Tetsu that you know!" her tears were falling by now. Suzu wasn't smirking anymore and was looking at the little black cat on his laps. "I know," he answered with a bit of sadness, "he's not the Tetsu that I know, but he is still the Tetsu that was once my best friend … and enemy. That's why I can not just let him go. Not until the day he fulfill his promise to me."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsu look up at the tree branch when he heard a mew. He look at the black kitten and gave a little smile. The kitten mew again and jump into Tetsu's arms. He chuckle a bit and held the kitten a bit. _This kitten remind me a bit of Suzu_… he stop his thoughts and kick it out of his head. He stroke the kitten's back and hum a little lullaby his mother use to hum for him when he couldn't sleep or have a bad dream. Tears made it's way to his eyes, but he quickly wipe it away. There's no point of crying over something he decided to let go.

Just then, Susumu came into the room. He stare at the black cat. "Where did the cat come from?" he asked. Tetsu grin, "He climb in through the window. He seem to like me. See?" He show Susumu that the kitten wouldn't let go of his shirt. Susumu was about to pat the kitten's head when it hiss in alert. He withdrawal his hand, "It seem he doesn't like me."

"I guess," Tetsu replied looking at the kitten in his arms. Okita-san poke his head through the open door, "Tetsu-kun, time for our training again. Oh!" he notice the kitten. He jump into the room, "What a cute kitten?"

"He came through the window, and it seems to take a liking to Ichimura," Susumu explained. Okita-san look at the kitten, "Hmmm, but you really can't keep a cat here. Hijikata-san doesn't like animals in the house."

"Not to worry, I don't plan on keeping it," Tetsu explained, "I was just playing with it a bit." He let the kitten on the branch again and it jump down onto the ground. They watch as it ran away and disappear through an alley. He turn back to Okita-san, "Let's go train!"

"Now Tetsu-kun, remember, don't let down your guard. I'll attack this time at any angles. Here I come!" Okita-san disappear from view. _He's fast… incredibly fast_! He close his eyes and concentrate. _If I can just sense his energy, I will be able to detect him_. He feel the energy around him. He sense three other that were standing in watch, namely Hijikata-san, Susumu, and Kondou-san. Then he sense another energy, one other energy that was coming from behind him. The energy stop and strike. Tetsu swirl around to the back of the energy and strike. The energy was a bit faster and manage to dodge. It jump out of his strike and landed a few feet away.

Tetsu was determined to win this fight and that means not giving up. He concentrate on that energy and dash toward it. He feel like he was flying, and before the energy could react, he strike. The bamboo sword flew out of the energy's hand. He point the sword at the unarm energy and open his eyes with a smile. "I win," Tetsu said happily. Okita-san sigh in disbelief but with a smile, "You really beat me. If it were a real sword fight, I would probably had lost my arm. When did you learn to do that? Just yesterday you couldn't even do the basic of sword fighting? And besides, that technique is like… I forgot what the name is call. Anyway, good job!" He patted his head.

"That was the **Ghost Whisper **isn't it?" Hijikata-san asked Kondou-san. Kondou-san nodded, "It is, but how did Tetsu-kun learn to use it. That move shouldn't have been written down in any book."

"Why not?" Susumu asked.

"It's a technique created for killing." Hijikata-san answered.

"Is that why it's call **Ghost whisper**?" he asked looking at Hijikata-san.

Hijikata-san shook his head, "The reason it was call **Ghost whisper **is because the creator of that move was able to sense the presence of a ghost. His name was Saito Hajime to be exact. Because of his six sense, he was able to sense energy from the dead. From what I know, Saito Hajime taught one other person of this move, but later known to have died at an early age of 16 to 17."

Susumu turn toward Tetsu who was laughing happily with Okita-san. _A technique use for killing huh_?… he thought as Tetsu approach.

"Susumu!" he said out load, "Did you see that? I beat Okita-san!"

"Don't be so happy until you can actually kill him," Hijikata-san added.

The laughter die down and Tetsu glare at Hijikata-san with a smirk, "I won't back down easily!" Hijikata-san smirk as well and put a cigarette to his mouth, "We'll see who had the last word."

That night he had the happiest dream in the last three days in his new household. He was wearing the Shinsengumi uniform that was tie back to fit him and his face was bandage around his right ear and around his nose. The room he was kneeling down in was cover and blood here and there. There were two people beside him. Hijikata-san was kneeling down beside him with Okita-san in his arms. He put a hand on top of Tetsu's head, "That's good enough as my page." He see himself blush a bit with happiness even though he tried to hide it. The next part of the dream was a bit disturbing.

He was standing next to a headless body in a pool of blood. He look at the body sadly and pull out the sword that was next to the body. He put it in it's cask and ran back inside. When morning comes, he was standing near an alley while the Shinsengumi walk back to head quarter. "Aren't you going back with everyone?" someone asked him. He turn around, "Susumu. Heh," he scratch the back of his head, "I'm still not use to wearing the uniform after all. Maybe I will go back with them." Susumu smile softly at him, "Ichimura, I think you're pretty strong out there." Tetsu blush a bit and grin, "What? Say it again!" he said sarcastically. Susumu threw a few kunai knife at his feet, "Hurry up and get out of here already!" he shouted angrily.

He smile as he slept through the night.


	15. Two Killer Moves

Chapter 15

"Before I began our training today, I would like to introduce you to some people who would later as well take care of your training." Okita-san said.

Tetsu nodded. Okita-san turns to the door, "You guys can come in now!" as he said that, three men came in. Tetsu knew who they were instantly. _Nagakura-san_…the man who was the shortest of the three, and had a white bandage across his nose… _Harada-san_… the tallest of the three, and had sharp eyebrow… _Toudou-san_… the one with the right height, and tied his hair back like in the 1500. They stop in front of Tetsu and grin. Nagakura-san spoke first, "Hi! Tet-chan!" Harada-san next, "Aren't you too puny?" he earned himself a death glare. "You're sooooooo cute!" Toudou-san who love cute things said lovingly, which gives Tetsu goosebumps. Okita-san was watching Tetsu's reaction so he laughs along with them. Tetsu gave him a death glare also.

"Ok, enough introductions. Let's begin the lesson.' Okita-san interrupted their laughter. "Nagakura-san and the others will be watching us practice so they which level you're on. In the mean time, don't mind them, just focus and attack me like yesterday, got it?" he explained. Tetsu nodded with a serious look. "Let's begin," he said once everyone was by their station.

Okita-san was in his fighting stance and so is Tetsu. He closes his eyes and senses the energy around him. He was going to attack Okita-san, but he felt something different about him. He felt the wind around him and the one that are coming through the open window. He waits a bit and studies the wind pattern. Okita-san took this chance and attack. Tetsu could feel Okita-san approaching. He took a deep breath and slices the air around him, which send Okita-san flying a few feet back. Okita-san landed on his feet and was a bit surprised at this unexpected move. He was expecting Tetsu to use the **Ghost Whisper** but, he was completely blown away by this new move.

"**Dragon Slice** eh?" Nagakura-san said with a smirk.

"Didn't expect him to know about that move," Harada-san added.

"I thought it was pretty cool that he did that," Toudou-san said.

Tetsu grin and rush toward Okita-san who was laughing with surprised. "Ok, now attack me again with the same move." Okita-san ordered.

"Why?" he asked in confusion.

"That move you just did is not complete. The complete version will not only send me flying, but knock me out as well. Now give me your best," Okita-san explained.

Tetsu took a deep breath and close his eyes to gather the wind. He feels them swirling him this time. The wind was acting quite irregular. He took another breath when he felt it's the time to attack. He points the sword up and strikes it straight down causing the swirl wind to strike straight at Okita-san. Okita-san manages to dodge in the neck of time before he gets hit. The swirl wind dissipates instantly.

"**Dragon Tornado **too?" Nagakura-san asked in shocked.

"How did he manage two killer moves like that?" Harada-san asked.

Tetsu rush to Okita-san with an apologetic look on, "I'm sorry! I tried to do the same move, but somehow I just did that other move! I'm sorry again!" he apologized and gave a short bowed as well. Okita-san patted his head with a smile, "It's alright! Besides, that was actually quite fun for me! I haven't train like that in a long time."

"Really?" Tetsu asked in surprised of Okita-san cheerfulness. He had thought for sure that Okita-san would be angry for not doing what he was instructed to do. "How about we take a little break to refresh ourselves?" Okita-san suggested. He nodded in agreement, "Oh, I almost forgot, I need to make tea for Hijikata-san!"

"Um, I can do that for you. Susumu taught me how to make tea before, so I can take care of that for you?" Tetsu asked.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Tetsu nodded. "Ok then, thank you Tetsu-kun!" he replied happily. Tetsu walk out of the room and head into the kitchen. Okita-san turns back to Nagakura-san and the others when the door was close.

"Those move? Did you teach him those?" Nagakura-san asked.

"No, but I'm sure that Ryuunosuke hadn't either." Okita-san replied.

Toudou-san gave a sad smile, "Yeah, he wouldn't. He's not those types of people who would do such a thing."

Everyone look sadly at each other. They all knew that he wouldn't come back. "Have you told Tet-can the truth?" Nagakura-san asked. Okita-san shakes his head, "I can't bring myself to tell him the truth. But I bet Tetsu-kun himself already knew. That's why he didn't ask us when his father's coming back."

"I bet it would be even harder when he knew who killed his father," Nagakura-san stated sadly.

Tetsu mixed the ingredient together and gently swirl it all together. He pours it into a smaller tea cup like those in the 1500 and put it on a tray. He blushes slightly when his dream flashes back into his mind. He shook it off and walks upstairs to Hijikata-san's room. He knocks twice. "Come in," a voice on the other side replied. Tetsu open it and walk in nervously. Hijikata-san didn't bother to look up once even when he put the tea on the table. Tetsu quickly walk to the door. "Ichimura," a voice stops him. He froze in his spot, not being able to turn around. Hijikata-san tastes the tea and gave a smirk, "The first tea you made for me lurk warm, but that's good enough as my page."

Tetsu flush bright red. "What do you mean by page?" he asked after he regained composure and looks at Hijikata-san, who still writing down something. Hijikata-san turns his head a bit, "As long as you're here, you must work. And since Kondou-san put me in charge as well as manager, I said you work as my page and the store as well."

Tetsu frown as he turns back to his papers. Tetsu left the room quite annoyed, but he couldn't deny the happy feeling as well. This new life is starting to make him feel like he's really home.


	16. First Day of Work

Chapter 16

Tetsu woke up very early the next morning for his job in the shop. He was to help Okita-san set everything up and to arrange the flower as well. He wasn't too trill about working, but when Hijikata-san said that he was his page, it made him happy.

He put on his work uniform, which include an apron. He walk down stairs to breakfast. "Oh, Tetsu-kun! You're up already? I was about to go wake you up," Okita-san said out loud as Tetsu enter the kitchen. They were the only two up, so they had the kitchen all to themselves.

"Are you excited for your first job ever?" Okita-san asked after a sip of his juice. "A little bit," Tetsu replied, "I never work before, so I don't really know how to handle costumer."

"Don't worry, I'll help you if you needed it." Okita-san reassured him. He smile and nodded.

After setting up the store, it was time to open the shop. Costumer were pouring in one by one, mostly girls. Tetsu shrug when even more girls pour in. "Wow, this is the busiest day we had since Valentine's Day." Okita-san whisper as he pass Tetsu.

"Excuse me," a teenage girl asked. Tetsu look up at her and put on the fake smile Okita-san taught him just earlier, "Yes, can I help you lady?"

The teenage girl shriek with love and hug Tetsu tightly, "You are just sooooooooo cute!" Tetsu tried to struggle to get free, "L-Let go of me! Huh?" he look up at the rest of the girl that jump at him as well. "Help!" he shouted in fear.

"Don't you think that's enough?" someone said through all the noise. The girls voice die down and got off Tetsu when they see who it was. Tetsu look up at Hijikata-san that just reach out a hand toward him. He grab hold on it and look at Hijikata-san with a bit of tears still stuck to his eyes from the event that just happen. They must have make a Yaoi pose or something cause the girl actually jump on the both of them with kisses.

Okita-san and Susumu stood by the counter laughing, well Okita-san anyway. "I think we just got ourselves a popular pair," Okita-san said to Susumu.

"Hijikata-san is going to be furious," Susumu replied back, "Then again, he actually save Tetsu."

Okita-san grin at his word and look back at the pair that were still stuck under the girls. "If you don't buy anything, leave!" Hijikata-san shouted angrily as he got up from the girls that jump on him. The noise quickly die down and the girls got up. They dash toward the flowers and grab a bunch of them and rush to the counter, "We want this!" they all said in unison, "But we want him to do it!" they pointed at Tetsu who stood up with a torn apron and t-shirt. It made him look like an abandon kitten mix with the look of a puppy.

Tetsu stare at them in horror and wish he could just dissipate into nothingness. He swallow hard and force himself to the counter. "C-Can I help you?" he asked with a frighten smile. Okita-san held himself back from laughing. The girls were trying to held onto Tetsu's hand as he hand them the money or took the money.

Thankfully, lunch came at last. Tetsu sat tiredly at the table with his head down on the table. "I'm soooooo tired." he mumble, "I can't believe girls can be this scary. Saya isn't like them at all."

"Who's Saya?" Okita-san asked. Tetsu realize what he just said and got up quickly, "S-She's nobody!"

Okita-san smirk, "Is she your girlfriend?"

"No!" he answered with a blush.

Okita-san poke his cheek, "Come on Tetsu-kun. Tell me."

Tetsu blush even redder. Okita-san smile, "Ok ok, I won't make you tell. Since I'll find out someday."

"Okita-san!" he shouted with a red face.

"It's time! Let's get back to work!" Okita-san ran out of the room. Tetsu frown angrily.

Fortunately, the store wasn't as crowded as before. Okita-san had to leave for a delivery, so Tetsu was the only one left. He stood behind the counter and look at the outside through the peek in mirror. He sigh in boredom.

Suddenly, a black limo pull up in front of the store. Tetsu sat up straight and bit his lower lips. He knew who it was instantly. A mass of hatred try to escape into his body. He doesn't know why, but he knew something that happen to him involve Suzu.

Suzu step out of the limo and into the shop. He grin, "Hello Tetsu. It's been a while. Your father wanted me to give you a message."

Tetsu clench his hand into fist under the cover of his new apron. "How did you know I work here?" he hold back the anger in his voice.

Suzu look around the store, "I thought Ryuunosuke-san would leave you somewhere better than this, but I guess I was wrong?"

"What did Tou-san want you to tell me?" Tetsu asked impatiently.

Suzu grin even wider and turn to the car. Natsuki and Tsumori came out of the limo, holding a sword and a box. They hand the sword to Suzu, who hand it to Tetsu. He quickly grab it and look intensively at it. /_Why would Tou-san give me this_?/ he look up at Suzu.

"Oh! We have a costumer?" Okita-san asked as he enter the shop. He suddenly become very stiff and glare Suzu. "Why are you here?" he asked with a death glare. Suzu simply smile, "I came to deliver a message to Tetsu and to the employees that works here as well. Tsumori." Tsumori put the box down on the floor. "I'll take my leave then. Tetsu," he look at Tetsu, "I'll be waiting."

They got out of the shop and back into the limo. Suzu glance back and grin before the limo drove away. Okita-san turn back to Tetsu, who was back to staring at the sword intensively. Okita-san turn to the box on the ground and pick it up. His nostril flare when he smell something inside the box.

Okita-san, Hijikata-san, Susumu, and Kondou-san all gather at the kitchen table with the box in the middle. Tetsu was sent to bed early with his sword. They told him to think hard why his father would give him a sword.

"So he finally show himself," Hijikata-san said to no one.

"I can smell blood from inside," Okita-san pointed out as he stare at the box. Everyone else turn to the box as well.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and open the box. As soon as everyone saw what was inside, they clench their hands into fists. "He'll pay for this!" Hijikata-san said angrily as he look at what was in the box. Inside the box, was the head of Ichimura Ryuunosuke.


	17. Leaving on a Trip

Chapter 18

"What?" he shouted in shock.

"I'll explain it again," Hijikata-san explain again with a slight of irritation, "You will accompany me to Kasshin Ryu dojo in Kyoto. There is a person there that will benefit you in training. His skill may not be as high as Soji, but it might give you some ideas in how to complete those moves you shown so far."

"That I understand, but," he frown, "Do I really had to go with you?"

"Yes!" he shouted angrily, "Anyway," he regain composure after a quickly hail of smoke, "I've been meaning to ask," his facial expression turn completely serious, "Who taught you those moves?"

Tetsu's eyes widen and he took a step back, not realizing the hard text books behind his foot, causing him to stumble onto the floor.

Hijikata-san frown and sigh loudly, "I'll let you go today, but you will have to answer me sooner or latter." Tetsu kept his eyes on the ground. His body started to tremble a bit. Hijikata-san could see this. He knew he shouldn't pressure someone who just went through a painful part of his life. He close his eyes and sighed. He quietly swift out of the room.

"Oh Hijikata-san? Where's Tetsu-kun?" Okita-san asked as soon as Hijikata-san walk through the kitchen door.

"Still in the study room," he answered just before sitting down. He seem to be in a bad mood, so Okita-san figure it's best not to question him.

Tetsu look up toward the window when a little cat jump into the room. The cat stare at him with it's golden eyes as if it's trying to bore a hole into his face. He gave a little smile and adverted his gaze back to the spot he was staring at earlier. He curl into a ball and cover his face in his arms.

/_Who taught you those moves_?/

He clench his shirt tightly /_You did_…/ was all he could said, or think of.

"You seriously need to get over that habit of sleeping in a room full of books." He look up from his cover and gave a glare, "It's not a habit, and I wasn't sleeping." Susumu look into his furious and yet, pained eyes. He set down beside him and gave him a small pat on the head.

"Susumu?" he asked with a bit of confusion at this sudden action.

Susumu adverted his gaze toward the little cat that was still staring at them like it had succeeded in boring a hole into their face but wanting to go even deeper.

"That cat, why is it here?" Susumu asked him with the kind of what-are-you-a-cat-lover look.

Tetsu glare at him for the look he gave him. "It just came through the window," he replied.

"For a normal kid, you sure attract a lot of weird stuff," Susumu said calmly. Tetsu shot another glare at him, "Is that suppose to be a joke?"

Susumu look at him and gave an innocent smile, "No."

Tetsu was shooting glare daggers at him now, "Don't say that with smile!" Susumu just smile at him with thanks-for-the-compliment kind of smile. This made Tetsu glare even more.

"Are you really going to go with Hijikata-san to Kyoto?" Susumu asked once Tetsu stop sending dagger glares at him.

Tetsu immediately frown when he realize he can't back out. Susumu took this as answer and turn back to the window. "Don't worry. Everything will go fine," he said assuredly.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I wonder what they would do now that they receive our little declaration of war, Hikagami," he asked with satisfaction of doing what he did. "I bet they're doing everything they can to get Tetsu ready for this," he continued with a grin.

Hikagami turn away from him and to the picture frame that hung above the fire place. /_Truth and lies… you were right_…/

XXXXXXXXXX

That night, Tetsu couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about the trip and what he's going to say to Hijikata-san concerning his question. He toss and turn around a bit before settling down that he couldn't sleep no matter what. He got up and quietly left the room making sure not to wake Susumu. Once he was safely out of the room, he walk downstairs to the kitchen. He needed something cold to calm his mind, or is it something warm? Anyway, he was about to enter the kitchen when he heard noise coming from the dojo.

He turn his eyes toward the dojo door and could see that the light was on. He look around making sure no one see him, which is totally weird when you were the only one awake. He crept up to the door and slightly open it so that he could peek through. His eyes wander for a bit before settling down on a figure near the end of the dojo. The figure was neatly dress in his training suit and was doing a kendo exercise.

/_Why is Okita-san training so late_?/ he thought with curiosity. /_I shouldn't bother him_./ he slowly turn around but was stop by something warm, yet hard. He look up and almost had a heart attack when he realize what it was, or who if I should put it. "Hij-" his mouth was quickly cover up before he could finish.

Hijikata-san bend down to look Tetsu straight in the eyes. "Why are you up so late?" he asked with a suspious glare. Tetsu was trembling hard. "Uh, I-I couldn't sleep," he manage to answered. Honestly, he was as scared to death as he could ever be. He could tell Hijikata-san wasn't content by his honest answer, but he accepted anyway. Hijikata-san turn to the dojo door and back to him almost instantly, "Let me guess, Soji?" Tetsu nodded incredibly hard to prove his innocent for no reason.

He turn to the door and barge in without a care of intrruption to Okita-san. Tetsu manage to move his trembling legs and follow after him. Okita-san look up and smile at them. "I thought everyone went to bed already, especially the two of you. You two are the one that are leaving, you both need sleep," he said to them with a sweat coming down form his forehead.

Hijikata-san sigh and patted his head. "Sometime I think you'll the one who need to rest. You train too much," Hijikata-san smile. Okita-san return the gesture.

Tetsu watch their exchange and couldn't help but feel like something's going on between them. He grin to himself. /_Despite his looks, he's actually a really nice guy. No wonder everyone respect him_./

"Ichimura!" He snap back into reality and quickly look up. "Y-Yes?" he stammer. Hijikata-san reach his hand out slowly towards him. He flinch when a warm hand suddenly, but gently patted his head. He look up in shock. Hijikata-san smile and gave him another pat on the head. He couldn't help but get caught in the moment.


	18. Legend

Chapter 18

For the first time, he admitted to hating traveling. In order to get to Kasshin Ryu dojo in time, Hijikata-san made Tetsu wake up at 3 a.m. just 2 hours after finally getting some sleep. He curse under his breathe every time Hijikata-san came in to check on him. After 30 minutes of privacy, he was finally done getting ready. He picks up his sport bag that he had packed yesterday and left the room. He wanted to say good-bye first, but with Hijikata-san's temper, he couldn't very well do it. He grumpily came downstairs. Hijikata-san was already in the car waiting with a sort of angry look in his eyes. Tetsu quicken his steps and lock the shop door before getting in the car.

He had argued about taking the train, which is faster, but Hijikata-san and everyone else said that going by car is funnier. Okita-san had said that you get to see a bunch of other stuff that train don't. Besides, if someone need help along the way, they could sort of help out. With this, Tetsu automatically stop complaining. He knew that it was the job of the Shinsengumi to protect and help those in needs of it.

A little later, they were already in the outskirt of town. It was kind of awkward to be alone with Hijikata-san for so long (since the past I mean). He couldn't decide what to talk about since there was nothing to talk about it at all.

"Ichimura." Tetsu flinch and almost jump out of his seat. He hadn't expected Hijikata-san to be the first to say something. "Y-Yes?" he replied, a little uncomfortable. Hijikata-san kept his eyes straight on the road and continues, "Yamazaki told me that you asked him once, that if he were to pick between being a Shinsengumi and Choushuu, which would he chooses? He told you a Shinsengumi and explained to you why he had chosen it, but he had never asked you whom you would have chosen. So, which would you choose?" he asked.

Tetsu smile and turn to the car floor. "I would have chosen the Shinsengumi as well." He replied.

"Why?" Hijikata-san asked.

"Because a Shinsengumi would risk his life for those in needs. He would willingly throw everything he had, including his feelings, for others. I may not know much, but I feel that all Shinsengumi members feel that way when it comes to protecting others and their own comrades."

Hijikata-san grins and patted his head. "Good answered," he said.

Around one o'clock in the afternoon, they finally arrived in a little town near the coast. The little town stood on top of the rocky shore near the ocean and there were many tourists around. Hijikata-san said that this town was famous for their beautiful coast and a certain mystery legend.

"What kind of legend?" Tetsu asked with curiosity.

"We have to stop for something, so I'll tell you on the way," Hijikata-san replied as he parked the car. They got out and immediately Tetsu asked again. Hijikata-san glare at him to shut him up and finally begin the tale, "The legend is about a star-cross lover, Jin and Miko. The two met on this very day, which is why they held a festival every year on this day, (sorry, forgot to mention it). But that just one part to the festival."

"One part?" he asked in confusion. Why are there two reasons they did the festival?

"I'll get to the other part later. Now, Miko was from a poor family that owns tons of debts. Mike was sold off in order to pay the debts. When she was 16, Jin family bought her as a slave. She hadn't work for them for long before the two form a secret affair. When his family knew about this, they were furious and order for her death. She was hung before the Coast and on this very same day, as well as his wedding to another woman. After her death, people started disappearing one by one. The townspeople were afraid and decided to celebrate this day as protecting ward to wards the ghost of Miko away. The people finally stopped disappearing, but a few decades ago, people started disappearing again."

"So, we're here to exorcist a ghost?" Tetsu asked without a brain. Hijikata-san glare at his idiotic questions, "Where in the world did you get such an idiotic ideas?" Tetsu thought, "Right now?" he got himself another glare.

"We're here to find out if the legend is true. It was a request from one of our costumer." He explained.

"One of the costumer? Why do we have to do it?" he asked with a confused and serious sort of look. Hijikata-san sigh when he remembers he forgotten to tell Tetsu, "Our flower shop is just a cover for our real job. One of our other jobs is to help those in needs, " he smile, and "just like the Shinsengumi."

Tetsu was a bit taken aback, but he grin widely when he was able to take everything in. /Definitely like our Vice Commander. /

"Help! Somebody help me please!" They quickly turn their heads toward the direction of the voice including everyone around them. The crowd started running towards the voice. "Let's follow them," Hijikata-san ordered. Tetsu nod and they immediately follow after everyone.

They came to stop and squeeze their way through the crowded people. Tetsu was smaller, so it was a bit easier for him to pass through small opening unlike Hijikata-san who had to really make his way through the crowd. Once Tetsu made it to the front, his mind went completely blink towards the scene in front of him.

Near the edge of the rocky mountain, a willow tree stood leafless with ropes dangling down from many it's branches. The rope in the middle was supporting a body without a head, arms, and even legs. The other ropes around it were supporting the things that the body misses. Blood was dripping from every body parts and onto the rocks.

Then something else caught his eyes. Near the root of the willow tree, a woman wearing a long white dress curls herself up into a ball. She slowly looks up and… something felt seriously wrong. Their eyes met for a bit before she dissipates into thin air. Tetsu gasped and look around, but no one seems to notice the difference. /It's like no one else saw her but me. /


	19. Tale of Miko

Chapter 19

"That was truly an awful site," said some of the crowd that was leaving. Tetsu stood frozen on his spot. The body has already been moved by the police leaving only the ropes behind, but that's not why he couldn't take his eyes off the willow tree. The woman in white (I got it from a series call Supernatural) he saw earlier were still crystal clear in his mind. The way she looked at him and the way the body was dangling down from the rope… all seem familiar. He didn't realize sooner, but that woman reminds him of someone he knew, in the past of course.

"What are you doing staring at that willow tree?" Hijikata-san asked. Tetsu step a bit forward and pointed towards the root of the willow tree where he saw the woman in white, "There was a woman in white right there earlier. She was sitting on that root and staring at me. Like… she knew me…"

Hijikata-san stared at the direction he was pointing. /_There's nothing there_. / He turn back to Tetsu who's eyes was looking at him. "Let's go, we have to meet with our client soon," Hijikata-san pointed out. Tetsu nodded and stole one last glance at the willow tree before following Hijikata-san back to town. The woman in white flew back to her spot beside the root "**Tetsunosuke-kun**?"

"You said you saw a woman in white under the willow tree, why were you able to see her?" Hijikata-san asked as soon as they started the car.

"I don't… know," Tetsu answered with a distant voice, "She… reminds me of someone I knew." Hijikata-san shot him a glance, "Remind you of someone? Who?"

He shakes his head slowly, "I… can't remember. I just can't remember who she is! I know I knew her, but I don't have any memories of her!" he was starting to panic. What if all his memories of the past were just a dream after all? What if everything right now was all a dream?

A warm hand patted his head. He looked up at him. "Don't worry about what you saw. It will reveal itself in due time." Hijikata-san comforted him. Tetsu smile at him and nod, but he couldn't help but feel like it wouldn't reveal itself unless he does it himself.

"Is this the place," Tetsu asked in terror. He hadn't expected the client to live in a house built in the 1500, not to mention the dead plants around it. He gulp as he followed the wordless Hijikata-san inside. If he wasn't here with Hijikata-san, he wouldn't have dared to come near here. Hijikata-san knock on the wooden gate once and the gate slowly open up. Tetsu jump back a bit when no one was at the gate. "H-Hijikata-san is it really s-safe to go in?" he asked in complete terror. Hijikata-san just gave him a smirk and continues into the house. Tetsu cross his finger and hurriedly ran inside after Hijikata-san with every brave nerves he had left.

The door slide opens as soon as they approach the front door. A girl in a white kimono bows and introduces herself, "My name is Kimiko. You must be Hijikata Toshiro-san and Ichimura Tetsunosuke-kun. Please follow me this way. The Master had been awaiting your arrivals. Your room had also been prepared." She got up and led them through a long corridor under the eaves. They took a right turn before he they reaches the end of the corridor. Tetsu couldn't help but admired the design on the wall and the decorated wall paper.

They stop in front of a small room near the garden of roses. Kimiko got down on her knees and bow, "I have brought them here as instructed Master."

"Come in," replied someone from inside. Kimiko slide the door opens to reveal the master of the house. He was only a little boy who looks a bit older than him. Tetsu tilted his head a bit. / _He's just a kid_. / Their client smile innocently toward them as they bow. "Sit down if you please," he said softly, like he was sick of something. They sat down willingly and almost immediately, Hijikata-san started business.

"We saw what happen earlier. Why did she strike?" Hijikata-san asked with a serious expression. The master tilted his head and continued to smile, 'Why did you assumed that she was she?"

Tetsu stared in confusion at what is going on. He doesn't know who the client even if he's here before him. He wasn't told much of this so he had no clue what they're saying. The client caught onto his confusion at last. "What don't you introduce me to this cute little puppy," the client asked.

Hijikata-san sighs in annoyance, "This is Ichimura Tetsunosuke. Ichimura, this is our client and the head of this town, Yashiko Rie." Tetsu bow once again in respect. Rie bow his head in return. "Now then, shall we start?" Rie asked. They nodded. "As you know and saw what happen earlier," he begins, "Miko had started attacking the townspeople once again. At first, we thought it was just a prank, but as more and more townspeople began to died, we knew something was wrong." He turn to Kimiko, "Kimiko, would you go to my and bring me the Tale of Miko." She nodded and left the room. Rie turn back to them, "What I'm about to tell you is the true story of Miko, and what really happens to her."

/ _What really happen to her?_ / Tetsu asked. Just then, Kimiko came back in with an old book that used to be blue. She handed it to him and sat back down on her earlier spot. Rie begin to tell a tale without looking through the book, "Miko was one of my ancestors." Tetsu's eyes widen a bit. Rie continued, "Miko was bought by my family early ancestor from a brothel in one of the towns he visited. Miko's real name was Hana." Tetsu's eyes widen even more. / _Hana… as in O-Hana-chan_? / He continued on, "Or O-Hana. She was bought not long after her Oiran by my ancestor Jin, and was taken into this family as a wife of the Yashiko family. But the family refuses to accept a woman from the brothel as a wife of this family, and thus she was treated cruelly. O-Hana was force to live life even lower than that of a slave. She was treated even more badly than anything.

"But she believed that someday something good will comes her way. She continued to live under the abuse of the Yashiko family for many years. No matter how many years she waits, only misfortune and cruelty falls upon her. Then one unfaithful day…" his expression hardens, "My ancestor created the most painful taboo of all."

"Taboo? What kind of taboo?" Hijikata-san asked.

Rie return to his normal facial expression, "He promised O-Hana that he would love and marry only her. But… when he came back from his trip, he bought back along an unknown woman. When the townspeople asked about O-Hana, he denies any connection with her. Her heart was broken into many pieces with just those words… and so, she hung herself on the day of the wedding… making a vow under that willow tree…"


	20. Vow of Miko

Chapter 20

"…_Making a vow under the willow tree_…"

Tetsu could feel his body tremble with anger as he listens. He didn't know O-Hana-chan suffer so much before she died. Rie continued, "No one knew about the vows until my ancestor's death at the age of 25. He wrote down this book," he looked at the old book, "before he died. It tells the Tale of Miko. In it, he wrote about the vow, saying; 'the sins that the Yashiko family had made will continue on to their generations to come until he pays for his retributions'. That was the last sentence written in the book."

"Why… did he call her Miko?" Tetsu asked trying to hold his anger.

"He had denies any connections with her, so it's only right to change the names so that no one will knows," he explained, "O-Hana hadn't appear after she thought that the Yashiko Family line die out. But, ever since she found out about my existence, she began to attack the townspeople. She will stop at nothing until I am dead."

"So you want us to kill her?" Tetsu asked not even bothering to cover up his anger.

Rie sighed when he sees this, "No. I just simply wanted to talk to her. I don't want her to suffer under the Yashiko Family for all eternity." He noticed that Tetsu still not convinced, "It may sound like an excuse to you, but it's the truth. To die for her, I wouldn't mind, but I don't want to endanger the townspeople and to keep her here."

Tetsu closes his eyes tightly and got up. He head out of the room, leaving everyone very confused except Hijikata-san. He turns to Rie, "We'll help you, but for the price of this job, we want the Tale of Miko."

Rie sigh as if he already suspect this, "Very well, you can have it."

Tetsu wipe away a tear and look into the night. / _O-Hana-chan… I'm sorry for not knowing how much you had suffered_. / He thought back to one of his many dreams. O-Hana, Saya, and he were walking through the crowded market place. They laugh and joke happily. He also though backs to when he would listen to Saya play the shamisan with O-Hana beside her. He wipes away another tear.

"Who would have thought you were such a crybaby," Hijikata-san said. Tetsu look up at him and glare, and then he noticed the book in Hijikata-san's hand, "That's…"

"That's right, the Tale of Miko." He interrupted him.

"W-Why did you have it?" he asked.

"The client gave it to me as the price for the job. Here," he handed to Tetsu.

Tetsu look at him confused. Hijikata-san closes his eyes, "It's yours."

Tetsu look at the book, "Why give it to me?"

"Because it was important to you," he answered and walk passes him. Tetsu stare after him and held the book close.

Tetsu gulp nervously as they approach the willow tree. Hijikata-san, Rie, and he were only a few feet away. The Rocky Mountains was a bit slippery, considering he almost fell a couple of time. He suddenly feels a cold chill in the air as they got closer and closer. "**Tetsunosuke-kun**," someone whisper into his ear. He sprung around, but no one was there. He turned back and started running after them.

Once near the tree, he suddenly feels a shudder of despair all around him. "O-Hana-chan," he voiced it out before he could even think. "**Don't stop me, Tetsunosuke-kun**," a voice said to him. Tetsu look around, but see no one but Hijikata-san and Rie. / _O-Hana-chan? Is that you?_ / He continued to look around. "**Why are you here? Where is Saya**?" she asked, not showing herself. Tetsu stop searching and closes his eyes. He took a deep breath and stare right at the willow tree.

/ _I'm glad I get to see you again._ / He smiled.

"**I miss you and Saya more than anything. Since you're here with him, it means that you knew what happened to me**." She said sadly.

Tetsu clench his hands into fist as Rie call O-Hana. / _I'm sorry. If I had known, I would have come sooner. I'm sorry. _/ He wiped away a drop of tears.

"**How's Saya? Is she well**?" she asked with a bit of concerned.

Tetsu hesitated but tell her anyway. / _She's fine… just that… she doesn't know me anymore. _/

Just then, he felt two arms around his neck. It's not strangling him, but rather gently hugs him as if to keep him warm. A drop of tears slide down from his eyes, "O-Hana-chan."

"**Saya loves you more than anything. Even if she doesn't know you any more, I'm sure her heart will. You and Saya are a perfect match. I'm glad she doesn't have to go through what I've been through. That's all I could ever ask for her and… for you**." She whispered into his ear.

Tetsu wiped away his tears and nod, "Don't worry, I'll get her back," he whispered into the wind. He could hear her giggle with satisfaction. / _O-Hana-chan? Why did you kill that woman from before?_ / O-Hana removed her arms around him and appear in front of him, dress in the white long dress he saw her in before. Tetsu step back a bit, but quickly regain his composure. He smiled at her. She smiled back before she turns to the willow tree. "**I was the one who called for help that time**," she begin, her smile faded,, "**That woman was being murder by a man or woman I couldn't tell. He was wearing a mask and carries a long sword that looks familiar to that of Jin's**." She clenches her arms as if she was cold, "**I couldn't do anything but watched as she was being ripped apart. I wanted to help so badly, but I couldn't**."

/ _Why did you curse the Yashiko Family_? / He asked.

O-Hana glares angrily at him, "**I have every right to do so. They were the one who ripped and cruelly torn apart my heart. I loved Jin more than anything, but I was treated worse than trash. I waited forever for Jin and what I got in the end…"**her voice drop, "**was a broken heart**."

Tetsu couldn't say anything after that. He clenches his hand into fist and slowly sucks in the pain he felt. He really had no right to judge her… because he probably would have done the same thing, if he were a girl that is. "I'm sorry," he mutters as she began to cry, "I'm sorry."


	21. Truth of Jin

Chapter 21

Tetsu couldn't sleep that night after he had talk to O-Hana. He kept thinking about what she said. She was right, why should he help someone who is from the same linage as Jin? O-hana was one of his best friends, so why should he help Rie? Then again, Rie did say that he wanted to set her free.

He rolled over towards the open door leading outside. He sighed and closes his eyes. / _Ok. Ancestor? If you're there, please help me. I know O-Hana-chan suffer because of the Yashiko family, but I don't want her to keep on suffering. What should I do_? /

Just then, darkness surrounded him pulling him into total darkness. He struggles till his energy faded. / _Why can't I move_? / Suddenly, the forces that were pulling him slowly disappear. He could move his arms and legs now.

* * *

Swoosh! Cold wind swish passes him. He could feel a road under his feet. He took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes. He gasps in shocked as he realized where he was.

He was standing in the middle of the 1500 streets in his white pajama. The people were passing by not even taking noticed of him. He figures it was all a dream. He wandered the street looking for a place he recognized. Just then, a guy that looks just like Rie walk passed him.

/ _Rie_? / Tetsu followed the look-a-like into a brothel. He frowned in disgust. He can't believe this look-a-like would even bother to go in.

They enter a long corridor as a woman led them to a room. They stop in front of a room on the last corridor. She opened and usher him in. Tetsu stood by the door as the look-a-like sat down beside the window.

"Welcome, I am O-Kina," said a woman as she entered the room. Rie's look-a-like looked at her, "Aren't you the mayor's bride?"

O-Kina smirk, "Yes I am, but I have no interest in that old coot." She sat up, "To be honest, you're more my type, Jin."

Jin looked at her annoyed, "I'm only here because you wanted to discuss something with me. So say it already."

She got up and walk over to him, "All I want to discuss is our love." She put her arms around his neck, "What do you say?" she asked seductively.

Jin pushed her away, "I already had a wife, and O-Hana is the only one for me. If all you want to discuss is about this, then I'm leaving."

He got up and walks towards the door. "Why won't you love me?" she asked in a low voice, "No matter what I do, you always push me away. Why?"

He stopped and turned around to face her. He smiled softly, "Because I love O-Hana." Tears escaped her eyes and she gritted her teeth, "I will make sure you'll never be with her!" with that, she jump out the open window.

"O-Kina!" he dash towards the window. He reach out but was too late. O-Kina was already dead and the people were looking at him. He knew what just happen, he was the blame.

Tetsu didn't realize the scene was changing until he was already standing in a dark room with only one window near the ceiling. Jin was sitting on the hay around the floor with chain tying him to the wall. He was holding a half-shape-like-heart pendant tightly in his palm. "O-Hana," he whispered painfully and longing.

Tetsu doesn't know what to think anymore. How could Jin break her heart when he was this in love with her? Jin bought the pendant to his lips and kissed it, keeping it there for a few seconds. "I wonder, how you're doing O-Hana… I really want to see you."

Then the scene changes again. He was standing near the willow tree with a rope tightly griped in his hand. Tears were coming down his eyes. He took the rope in both hand and tied it around a branch. He step up onto a branch under the branch he tied the rope. He took a deep breath and whisper, "I love you, O-Hana."

He put his head through the rope and closes his eyes. "No stop!" Tetsu shouted, but he was too late. Jin's body was dangling down from the rope. The pendant of the half heart fell onto the ground with a drop of blood on it.

* * *

Tetsu shook awake as tears slide down his face. He sat up and wipes them away. He doesn't quite understand what he just dreamed about, but he knew one thing, the person who broke O-Hana's heart wasn't Jin.

Just then he heard a dragging sound. Tetsu quickly lie back down and listen with his eyes close. The dragging sound continued pass his door. He took a peek and gasp quietly. Kimiko was dragging a black trash can bag through the corridor. She wore a mask of course, but Tetsu recognize her right away.

Once she was further away, Tetsu got up quietly and follow. She dragged the bag down to the front gate and out the door. Tetsu follow until she dump the body into the car and drove away. "What was she doing?" he whispered.

"Shall we see for ourselves?" someone breathes down his neck. He flinched and quickly sprung around. "H-Hijikata-san?" he stammered.

"So you heard the dragging sound as well. Now, let's see what she's up to," he said.

"I would like to go with you two as well." They sprung around to see Rie standing there.

* * *

Kimiko came to a stop near the willow tree. She dragged the body to the willow tree and opens the bag to reveal a young girl. The girl was still alive and struggles to get free. There were tears in her eyes. She couldn't speak thanks to the cloth around her mouth.

O-Hana appears next to the girl. She looks up angrily at Kimiko. "You will not lay a hand on this girl!" she said angrily. Kimiko doesn't seem to hear her and began to cut the bag away. The girl yelped in fear. O-Hana tried to grab her, but couldn't. "**Please… someone help her!**" she said as tears escaped her eyes.

Kimiko suddenly stop what she was doing and look at the approaching footsteps. O-Hana looked relieved when she saw who it was. Tetsu smiled at her, for he was the only one who sees her.

"What are you doing, Kimiko?" Rie asked sadly. Kimiko took off her mask, "You wanted to get rid of O-Hana didn't you Master? I was only trying to help."

"Help? By killing all these people?" he asked even more sadly.

"Master," she said quietly.

"I knew you were keeping secrets, but would never have thought that you would ever killed anyone." He glared at her, "It's over, Kimiko."


	22. Rest in Peace

Chapter 22

"You have to understand Master," Kimiko insisted, "It was thanks to my work that you'll live and she'll disappear. I was the reason you call these two here. You should thank me instead of being angry. Everything I do is for you."

/ _Could it be that Kimiko loves him_? / Tetsu looks over to O-Hana. She was watching with anger and hatred.

Rie sighed softly, "The reason I call them here was because I want them to witness the end. I didn't call them here to vanquish O-Hana. I knew about O-Hana from the day I was born into the Yashiko Family. I also knew it was the fault of my ancestor, Jio."

"**Jio**?" O-Hana voiced it out confusingly.

"Jio was the twin brother of Jin. Since they look so much alike, The Yashiko Family tricked O-Hana into thinking it was Jin. Jio was away aboard, so O-Hana never met him until that day. Jio as well didn't know anything of O-Hana that is why he denies any connection with her. I had already explained everything to Hijikata-san and Tetsunosuke-kun." Rie explained after seeing Kimiko's confused expression.

"**Then what happened to Jin**?" O-Hana asked as she appeared before them.

Rie smile sadly, "Jin hung himself at this very spot after he found out what happen to you. The reason why you were trick was because at that time Jin was accused of murder and was put in prison. O-Hana, you remember the half heart pendant you gave to Jin before he left? "

She nodded. "He always kept it with him, even when he died," he continued as he pulled the half heart pendant out of his pocket. She gasped and tears escape her eyes.

"Jin wrote a story about you. He named it, Tale of Miko. It also said in the book, that Miko was your maiden name." Rie smiled.

Half of the half heart pendant appears in her hand. She walks up to him and reaches out her open palm with the pendant. Rie put the other half on her open palm and connects them. She smiles and looked up at him. She gasps in shock as she clearly looks at him.

"J-Jin?" she stammered. He chuckle lightly, "You finally realize it was me. Took you long enough, O-Hana."

Tears make their escaped as she jumped into his arms. He wraps his arms around her tightly, "I wanted to see you so badly when I was born. I waited and waited for the moment when I'll see you again. You truly are cruel making me wait."

She giggles slightly. "I Lov-"he didn't get to finish when a sharp pain ripped through him like ice. Blood gush out as the sharp object was pull back. Rie stumble onto O-Hana who manages to stop him before he hit the ground.

"Jin!" she shouted in concerned and tears.

"Jin!" Tetsu shouted as he approached them with Hijikata-san right beside him. He bends down beside Rie and glared at Kimiko.

There were tears in her eyes as she held the knife in front of neck. "I will never allow you to be happy. I will make sure you suffer with me through hell, O-Hana." She laughs weakly and crazy-like, and then, out of the unexpected, she slit her throat.

Hijikata-san managed to catch her and lie her down gently on the ground. He then moved on to the little girl inside the shredded black bag. "Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded, frighten to death. He untied her and helps her up.

"O-O-Hana," Rie choked through the blood coming out of his mouth. He slowly touches her cheek and smile, "Your warmth… still hadn't left you."

She nodded in tears, "Jin."

"I… love how you … said my name." he said weakly.

She nodded again, "Jin. Jin."

He chuckle lightly, "Be free O-Hana. I'll… be with you… soon enough." He turned to Tetsu, "I knew… that you remember… the past as well. The way… you look… and tone at that time… I could tell you know O-Hana. I'm glad she knew you. You made her change a bit… over all these… centuries of suffering. I'm glad."

Just then, a light shine upon the ocean. The sun was coming up to announce the beginning of a new day. "O-Hana," Hijikata-san said, "If you're going to rest in peace, now is the right time to do so. If you wait, you wouldn't be able to be with Ri- I mean Jin."

O-Hana looks at him and then to Tetsu. Tetsu nodded, "Rest in peace O-Hana-chan. I promise I'll get Saya back."

She smile and turn back to Jin (Rie), "I'll wait for you. Always."

He smile and nod. She lean down and kiss his forehead before handing him to Tetsu. She got up and step back until she was standing near the edge of the rocks just as the sun surface above the ocean. "Good-bye," she said just as she disappeared into the light.

"T-Tetsunosuke-kun," Jin said to get his attention. Tetsu turn to him instantly.

"Yes?" he replied with concerned.

"Take… Take care… of Tale of… Miko," he said quietly as he took his last breath. Tetsu's eyes widen a bit before he accepts the truth. He held Jin tightly with tears. / _Be happy, O-Hana… Jin. /_

_

* * *

_

"You ok?" Hijikata-san asked as they got into the car on their way towards their destination. Tetsu nodded, "I think." He clenched the Tale of Miko close to his chest. / _I wonder… since Jin was able to remember O-Hana… could it be possible that Saya remembers me as well_? /


	23. Kyoto

Chapter 23

_"Tetsu, please think about this again," he begged him._

_"Tatsu-nii," Tetsu murmured, and then he let a smile spread across his face, "I already made my decision and had thought it over. Honestly, I am sacred, but as a fellow Shinsengumi, I will protect the peace of the town even if risking my life to do so. You should also be strong Tatsu-nii. You yourself are a fellow Shinsengumi. You know, I loved the Shinsengumi more than anything. If I were to died and lived beside them, then I is the happiest person alive."_

_Tatsu clenches his hand into fist, "Just promise you're come back. Saya and I will always wait for you." Tetsu nodded and headed out with the rest of the Shinsengumi as they parted for war against the Choushuu._

Tetsu snaps his eyes open as the car pull to a stop. He looks at Hijikata-san as he got out. He then quickly turns to the window. He groaned when he realize it was only for gas. / When are we ever going to get there? / But his dream was really weird. He was going to war against the Choushuu, and his past brother was trying to stop him. his past brother… Tatsu-nii… does that mean he's going to meet him soon, and what about Saya?

"Ichimura," HIjikata-san called him. He looks at him, "Yes?"

"Do you want anything?" he asked.

He thought for a bit, "Anything is fine."

Hijikta-san went into the store and didn't come out for a while. Tetsu lie back down and stare at nothing in particular. Every time he had dreams of his past, he always felt depressed afterwards. To make it worst, it's like Suzu planned everything that's happening to him, just like in the past.

"Here's your sandwich." Tetsu looks up and took his sandwich from Hijikata-san. He sat up straight and unwrap the wrapper. He hadn't realizes how hungry he felt. Being depressed sure takes a lot out of you.

"We'll get there in a few more hours," Hijikata-san informed him. He nodded and took a bite on his sandwich. It doesn't taste very good, but made him feel better.

"Hijikata-san," he said quietly.

"What is it?" he replied back.

"Do you… believe in past life?" he asked.

Hijikata-san looks at him and back to his food, "Considering what happened before, I guess I have no choice but to believed."

Tetsu let out a small smile, "It's really like you to believed what you saw to be right. I'm glad haven't change."

"What do you mean I haven't change?" he eyed him suspiciously. Tetsu almost choked on his sandwich, "U-Um, what I meant is… you're still ok after what happened. Yeah, that's right!"

"You do realize you're not making any sense." Hijikata-san replied.

Tetsu swallowed hard. Now, what is he going to do? "You don't have to explain right now," Hijikata-san assured him, "Just tell me when you're ready."

He grinned, "Ok!"

They finally arrived in Kyoto half pass noon. Tetsu couldn't believe how much Kyoto changed since the 1500. It was probably very oblivious, but he doesn't care. They continued on and soon enough, they were out of Kyoto.

"Um, Hijikata-san, didn't we pass Kyoto?" he asked, confused.

"The dojo is a little further than Kyoto, but it's still a part of Kyoto," he explained.

"Oh," he managed to say.

They continued driving another hour before they finally stop in front of what seems to be a dojo. They got out of the car and headed for the red gate that stood between them and house. Hijikata-san knocks twice and waited for an answer.

30 seconds later, someone finally opens the door. Tetsu's eyes widen when that someone opens the door. "Tatsu-nii," he mumbled.

* * *

sorry, i ran out of ideas, so i ended it short, but i promise to add a little brotherly time for Tetsu and Tatsu... thank you for reading...


	24. Silver and Rain

Chapter 24

"Oh? Hello, you must be Yamanami-san's guest, Hijikata Toshiro and Ichimura Tetsunosuke," he greeted them with a welcoming smile.

Tetsu gripped his hand tightly to hold back his untamed tears. / _Tatsu-nii_. / The Tatsu-nii that he loved, the Tatsu-nii that he left behind back then, the Tatsu-nii that he couldn't keep his promise to, the Tatsu-nii that he respect, and the Tatsu-nii that he wants to protect more than anything was standing before him. It took everything he had to not cry and hug his brother look-a-like.

"I'm Ichinose Tatsunosuke," he continued, "Please come in. Yamanami-san had been waiting for you two."

Hijikata-san walks through the gate. Tetsu just stare in despair. Tatsu looks towards him and gave a soft smile, kind of brotherly. "Nice to meet you Tetsunosuke-kun," he said. Tetsu bit his lower lips. / _Tatsu-nii._ /

He took a deep breath before entering the dojo. Hijikata-san was waiting on the other side impatiently. Tatsunosuke led them to a room in the far back, passing the dojo where a few students were practicing. They stop in front of a small room few doors from the dojo.

Tatsunosuke knock twice and waits for an answer. "Come in," someone answered through the other end. He opens the door to reveal a man around 40 to 50. He was with a woman that looks to be 20 to 30. He gave them a smile. "Welcome to Kasshin Ryu," he greeted them.

Tetsu's expression saddens. / _Yamanami-san… Akesato-san…_ / The Akesato-san look-a-like gave him a smile. He blushed slightly. / _Her beauty hadn't change one bit. If anything, she looks more beautiful. Maybe it's because she's with Yamanami-san now._ / As he thought about it, remembering Yamanami-san's death was extremely painful… and to see Akesato-san cry so much… was something he don't want to ever go through again.

Hijikata-san bowed respectably and Tetsu followed. "Please sit down," he told them. They sat down near the entrance including Tatsunosuke. "Your journey here must be a bit painful," Yamanami-san began. Tetsu looked at him with confusion. How did he knows about what they been through? He must have noticed Tetsu's expression for he added, "Hijikata-san called me just earlier about what happened." Tetsu nodded, not meeting their eyes. / _O-Hana-chan and Jin…_ /

"We heard about what happens," Akesato-san said sadly, "We're sorry Tetsu-kun. It must have been painful to lose your family."

Tetsu bit his lower lips and clench his hand into tight fist. "Don't apologize. They wouldn't be able to rest… in peace if so many grieves over their death." Everyone sadden from this. / _Who would have thought this kid would be so strong?_ / They all thought.

"Your mother would have been proud," Akesato-san added. He nodded, not looking up once. Yamanami-san turns to Tatsunosuke and gave a nod. He nodded back and touched Tetsu's shoulder to make him look at him. His smile quickly faded when he saw how much despair was in his eyes. / _A little boy shouldn't have to suffer something like this and not cry about it._ / He thought as he regains composure. "Tetsunosuke-kun, let's go for some fresh air," he suggested. Tetsu managed to nod and follow after him.

The remaining three looks back at each other. "What is it that you wanted to tell me that you can't tell to Ichimura," Hijikata-san quickly went to the point.

Yamanami-san sighed, "It's about Ryuunosuke."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Tetsu asked as they walk down a long stone path leading towards nowhere.

"We're almost there," Tatsunosuke replied. They continued until they came to a long stairway. "If we climb up there, I show you something beautiful," Tatsunosuke added. Tetsu shrug as they started climbing.

Once up there, Tetsu was about to faint from none stop climbing. He pants for more air. "Gosh! You guys should really make an elevator someday," he said angrily. Tatsunosuke chuckle and continued towards what seem like a shrine that Tetsu just noticed. "Wow," he said out loud. Tatsunosuke gave him a smile and usher for him to follow.

The shrine looks even bigger up close. They enter and bow for respect and then continued into the shrine. Soon they were face to face with a bunch of swords. Tetsu looked at the names that were presented with them. One by one, he recognized some of the name that belongs in the Shinsengumi. He smiled a little when he came upon one he knew very well, Okita Sojiro. He moved on to the rest.

Tatsu moved on without looking at the names. He continued and Tetsu followed until they stopped in front of brown wooden box that's only for sword keeping. "What's inside is the actual treasure." Tatsu pointed out. He slowly and carefully lifts the lid open and reveal what's inside.

* * *

"What?" Hijikata-san asked in shocked and disbelief.

"Like I said," he repeated, "Ryuunosuke was involved with the incident 15 years ago. I only learned this just recently as well. I couldn't believe it at first, but from all the evidence we gather, there's no doubt that Ryuunosuke was involved."

* * *

"A sword?" Tetsu asked dumbfounded.

Tatsunosuke nodded, "It's not just any ordinary sword. It's the treasure of this dojo. This sword is called, **Silver**. His true name is yet to reveal. Once his twin returned they will finally be call their real name."

"Twin?" he asked.

"Yes. The other half of the sword **Rain**."


	25. The Incident 15 Years Ago

Chapter 25

"That incident 15 years ago has already passed. Don't burden the kid with something he doesn't know about," Hijikata-san said.

"Hijikata-san, did something else happened?" Yamanami-san asked, concerned.

"No why?" he replied, confused by this.

Yamanami-san sighed, "You have never cared about questioning anyone before, why the sudden changes?"

Hijikata-san let out a sigh once he understood what he meant, "Because I received Ryuunosuke's head."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Tatsunosuke? Can I call you…" he paused, too embarrass to finish.

"Call me what?" Tatsunosuke asked as they continued down the long stairs.

"Um," he hesitated, "T-Tatsu-nii."

Tatsunosuke stopped in his track and remain face forward. Tetsu realize it might be a mistake after all. "Ah, but if you don't like it then- umpf!" he was cut short by a warm embrace from Tatsunosuke. "Tatsu-nii?" he asked not even realizing he called the other like in the past.

He could hear sobbing from Tatsu. He figures Tatsu was happy about it. / _Tatsu-nii_… / he returned the embrace. "T-Thank you," Tatsu said trembling, "Thank you for calling me Tatsu-nii."

Tears spill from Tetsu's eyes as he clung on tighter. At that moment, he finally felt like he came home to his nii-chan at last. / _I'm home… Tatsu-nii_… /

XXXXXXXXXX

Yamanami-san looked away in disbelief by his words. How could Ryuunosuke, so highly skills a swordsman, died in such a death? "Who did it?" he asked in a low tone.

"That is still unknown. I already put Yamazaki to work. He'll report to me once he find any information." he replied quietly.

Yamanami-san finally looked up, "That's good. Alright, I won't asked Tetsu-kun anything, but someone will have to tell him the truth. You can't keep everything from him for ever. He'll find out sooner or later."

"Than let it be later," he interrupted, "The kid's not strong enough to avenge his parents, or to protect himself."

"So that's the reason you bought him here, to train him." Yamanami-san said quietly, almost like a whisper.

Hijikata-san adverted his gaze to the floor, "Yes. I thought that Saito-san would be able to train him in stuff that he doesn't know as well as help him complete the moves he shown so far."

"Moves?" he asked, confused.

He adverted his gaze back to him, "Yes. I don't know who taught him those moves, but so far he had shown; **Ghost Whisper, Dragon Slice, and Dragon Tornado**."

Yamanami-san gasp in surprised once he recognize those name, "W-Who taught him those? Those moves are only for killing!" he panic.

"I myself don't really know. He won't say who taught him, but it can't be Ryuunosuke either. He would never taught his son or anyone else something that dangerous." he explained.

Yamanami-san took a deep breath to calm himself, "Why would you want him to complete those moves? He's too young to know the truth behind those moves!" he said, panicking again.

"I'm not planning to tell him!" Hijikata-san replied angrily for being misunderstood, "I only want him to protect himself, not tell him the truth until he's ready. I would never make him bear something that painful when he's not ready. I won't allow it."

Yamanami-san adverted his gaze, "You change Hijikata-san," he said after Hijikata-san stop for air, "You really have change."

XXXXXXXXXX

They finally parted after a brotherly moment. Tatsu ruffle through his hair and playfully nudge his head. Tetsu growl and laugh playfully. "Tetsunosuke-"

"Just call me Tetsu," he corrected him.

Tatsu smile softly and ruffel his hair, "Ok, Tetsu it is. Well then, Let's go out to buy some supplies and spend a little time together."

Tetsu nodded excitedly and happily, "Let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Okita-san sighed heavily from boredom. "Why the long sigh, Soji," Kondou-san asked as he enter the shop from the back door.

"I miss the two puppy," he replied, still bored, "It's so quiet without them. And Yamazaki-kun still working on his mission." he let out another sigh, "I wonder, had they made it to Kyoto yet?"

"They should," Kondou-san replied, "Don't worry, Toshi's with Tetsunosuke-kun."

"That's what worry me the most," he whispered.

"Huh? Did you say something?" he asked, thinking he missed something Okita-san said.

"Nope!" he answered. Just then his head shot up in realization, "Kondou-san!"

"Y-Yes?" he replied in shocked by Okita-san sudden enthusiasm.

"Can you tell me about the Incident that happened 15 years ago?" he asked very much interested. Kondou-san looked oddly at him. Why would Okita-san suddenly bought it up, and most importantly, how in the world did he know about it?

"Soji, how did y-"

"Hijikata-san told me to asked you!" he interrupted him, "he said you'll be able to tell me more than he can."

"That's true but," he thought as he decide if he should tell or not.

"Please do tell." They sprung around to find Susumu in his ninja uniform. He continued, "I would like to know what happened as well. When I was in the Ichimura household, I found out a few information on this incident that indicates the involvements of Ichimura Ryuunosuke, but the incident itself was highly classfied, in which I cannot find."

Kondou-san sighed in surrender. There was really no point in hiding it from them. "The incident 15 years ago," he began, "was the annihilation of the Curse Child."


	26. Curse Child

Chapter 26: Curse Child

"Curse Child?" Okita-san asked with confusion. He had never heard about any curse child from Hijikata-san or anyone that knew about the incident.

"Yes," Kondou-san replied, "The Incident started around the time the Curse Child was born."

**The Tale Start Here **

_The night was just as peaceful as every night before. The moon was as high as it can get. The quietness was disturbed by the footsteps of the approaching demon as well as the quiet wail of a woman in labor. _

_Inside the labor chamber upon the strewn sheets, lies a woman with hair as long as the God's river. Her quiet wail was heard through the vine as she overcame a deep pain. Just outside the closed door, the demons stood their ground. Waiting for an opportunity to strike. _

"_Are you sure that the child to be born is the curse child?" one of the demon whispered to the other. _

"_Yes," came the replied of the other. _

_Just then, the quiet wail was overcome by a newborn child's cry. The demons ready their swords. The nurse gently held the child and places the newborn against his mother's warmth. "He's beautiful," she panted in a whispery tone. Tears of joy escaped her eyes as she held him tighter against her warmth. _

"_What would you name him?" the nurse asked joyfully. _

"_I" the door burst open interrupting her. The demons in their black uniform and masks ran into the room killing the nurse instantly with a stab through the back. She sat up holding her son tightly in her arms. "Who are you?" she demanded. One of the demon came closer, "Give us the child."_

_She held the child closer, "No!" She wasn't going to lose her first born to demons like them. They don't know how much she endures to finally have him in her arms. The closer demon pointed he sharp blade towards her face. _

"_Give the child to us!" he demanded impatiently. _

_She bit her lower lip; "I rather die than give him to you. You have no idea what a woman goes through to have their own child in their arms! If you want him, then kill me first!" _

"_Fine!" said the angry demon. He slowly raises the sword up towards the ceiling and was about to split her in half when something he didn't expect happens. He sprung around in alert. His eyes widen, as every demons lies dead on the floor. The last demon standing was he and the one holding the bloody sword. He gave the other one a death glare, "Who are you?"_

_The bloody demon took off the mask. He growl under breath as he realize who it was, "_!" _

__ closes his eyes. He didn't want to do this, but he had no choice if he wants to save his wife and child. That's right, the woman on the bed was his wife and child. Not many know this; only those who he calls friends were able to attend his secret wedding. He took a deep breath and reopens his eyes as the other strike. His heart sank as he cut straight through the other's waist. Blood splatter across the room and onto his shirt and a few manages to cling to his face. _

_Without a second thought, he rushes to her side. "Are you ok?" he asked, concerned and regret of getting her involved. She look a bit frighten, and he could only accept it. She slowly wiped the blood with her pale hand, "_."_

"_Huh?" He looks at her confused by this unexpected name. She continued to smile, "We'll call him_. Our little own curse child." Tears spilled from her eyes as she leans down to hold _ closer. _

"_He'll never be happy?" she asked in tears as she looks up at him. He could only looked away from her sad eyes. He could never tell her the truth. A truth he's willing to bring to the grave. He took a deep breath and leans down to hold them close, "No matter what comes later, we'll protect him together. Both you and me… forever." _

**The Tale Ended **

"Wait! That guy was Ryuunosuke isn't it?" Okita-san asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and the child was…"

"Tetsu-kun?" he asked in even more disbelief.

Kondou-san sighed, "No. The Curse Child later did die. Tetsunosuke-kun was their second child. He wouldn't have known about this."

Silence fill the room as the two listener thinks. Susumu took this chance to speak, "Kondou-san, since Ichimura was born later on, how is it possible that he's 15?"

"What?" the two asked in unison. Tetsu was 15? He was so small so they thought he was at least 10 years old.

"A-Are you sure, Yamazaki-kun?" Kondou-san asked nervously. He hope he was hearing wrong, but maybe not.

Susumu could see their slight trembling of fear to finding out the truth. He sighed and shook his head, "Sorry, I was just testing your reaction."

"Oh," he said with a relief. He seems content, but Okita-san could see through Susumu's act. He knew Susumu had more to say than this. His thoughts were interrupted when Kondou-san decided to head to bed for it was late now.

"Now then you two, don't go telling these things to anyone else, especially Tetsunosuke-kun. You wouldn't him to know something like this." Kondou-san ordered. The two nodded without a word. Content by this, he head up stairs and out of site. Okita-san waited for the sound of the door closing before taking action. Once he heard the door closes, he immediately turns to Susumu.

"You look like you want to say something," Susumu pointed out.

"What's more did you know about Tetsu-kun?" he asked with seriousness. Susumu adverted his gaze to the floor, "Ichimura… Tetsu, may actually be the Curse Child… but there's also the possibility that he isn't."

"What is a Curse Child?" he asked in a quiet tone.

Susumu returned his gaze to him, "A being that only misfortune falls upon."


	27. Brotherly Time

Chapter 27: Brotherly Time

"Wow! I never knew Kyoto had a market place this big!" Tetsu shouted with awed. He really didn't hope much about Kyoto while coming here, but to actually see it for your self is awesome.

Tatsu smiled as she ruffle through his hair, "I'm glad you enjoy yourself. Anyway, how about we get some dango to eat on the way?"

"Really?" he asked excitedly. And Tatsu could almost see a star glinting in his eyes. He chuckle and patted his head, "Hm!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Where the hell is Ichimura?" Hijikata-san asked impatiently in anger. He had been staring at the gate for almost two hours and they still hadn't returned.

"Now now, they probably went shopping for supplies and other stuff. Stop being so protective Hijikata-san," Yamanami-san answered as he listens to Akesato-san played the shamisan.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm so full," he mumbled loudly as he lay down on the seat. It felt good to get a little time with his brother. This feels just like the time after the Ikedaya Incident when he spends a little time with his brother. He slowly bought his hand to right ear where a scar when he fights Yoshida should have been. Even though the scar wasn't there anymore, he feel like it was in fact there.

"What's wrong?" Tatsu asked with a bit of concerned as he watches for a reaction. Tetsu just simply stared out into space lost in thoughts. "Tetsu?" he tried again, with more worried than before.

Tetsu finally turns to him, "It's nothing." His replied was weak and quiet. Tatsu frown and quickly thought of something to cheer him up, "I know!" he practically jumped out of his seat, "How about I show you this store where they sell swords?"

"Sword?" he gave his suddenly energetic brother an odd look.

"Yeah! They sell really great swords and it's not as expensive as other places. Let's see if we can find you one!" he suggested excitedly.

Tetsu's face brightens a bit, "Ok!"

An hour later, they were still in the sword shop looking through a whole bunch of swords over and over again. Tetsu was extremely excited now and wouldn't leave. He continued down the long wall full of swords. There were different kinds, big and long, thin and long, short and thin, or big and small etc. etc.

He continued on and on, not finding one he really likes though. All the other ones are good, but really not to his liking. It doesn't really goes with him. In fact, none of the swords here does. They were either too heavy or too light for him or too ugly or too girly for him. (Girly?)

"Find one you like yet?" Tatsu asked after eyeing other swords as well. Tetsu shook his head no and continued on. Finally, he turned back to Tatsu, "Tatsu-nii, let's go back to the dojo. Hijikata-san will probably be angry with me if we take any longer."

"Sure, but you don't like any of them?" he asked.

"Nope!" he pouted adorably.

Tatsu chuckle, "Ok ok, let's go home. We already gotten what we wanted, so let's go home."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Yamanami-san," Hijikata-san said after a while of patient, "Who is Ichinose Tatsunosuke?"

* * *

Author's note- sorry! i ran out of ideas again. i'll see if i can at least make my stories a little longer...


	28. Assassins

Chapter 28: Assassins

"_Who is Ichinose Tatsusuke?" _

Yamanami-san let out a small sigh and turned to Akesato-san who had stopped playing the shamisan. "Would you mind leaving for a bit," he asked softly. She nodded and got up and out the room. He then turned back to HIjiata-san, "Tatsu-kun is…"

* * *

"Oh, you two are back already?" Akesato-san asked as she enters the kitchen. Tatsu was putting the supplies they bought away while Tetsu drinks his glass of orange juice. The two boys nodded in unison and went right back to what they were doing. She giggles slightly and sat down across from Tetsu.

"Tatsu-kun? Will you give Tetsu-kun and I a moment?" she asked, turning towards the other boy. Tatsu nodded and left while Tetsu stare at her with a confused look. She simply smiles and began once Tatsu was out of ear shot, "Tetsu-kun, do you know Saya?"

Tetsu's eyes widen a bit, "How did you-" "I know," she interrupted, "You remember your past don't you?"

"Huh?" he asked dumbfounded.

She giggles at his expression; "You can't hide it from me. As soon as I lay eyes on you, I know you knew your past. Maybe not all, but some."

He was speechless. He didn't know what to say. How could he be so easy to read, that for her to just took a glance and know already. He clench his hand tightly that it was turning pure white. He kept hi gaze on the floor. She turns away and continued, "Tetsu-kun. I had said back then, that the future has nothing to do with the past. Many things had happens that can't be change, but what the future holds can be change. Don't let the past block away the happiness you felt now." She genuinely smiles, "You are not the Tetsu-kun in the past, but rather the Tetsu-kun in the future. You don't have to go through what you've been through in the past. Don't let the past drag you down. Live your life to the fullest. Take me for example, I couldn't be with Yamanami-han in the past, but now I was able to because I didn't care about him hating me if I were to tell him the truth. Have you even talks to Saya?"

He shook his head no. She sighed and reaches across the table to gently stroke his right cheek, "It's ok. I'm sure Saya will be happy when you do." She pulled back her hand, "Tetsu-kun, Do you want to know a little secret Yamanami-san told me?"

"What secret?" Tetsu asked, looking up. She giggles and reach closer to whispered something in his ear.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hikagami, do you think we should pay the flower shop a visit?" Suzu asked with a bored tone. Hikagami remain silent. He continued, "We should make a little surprised visit, oh!" he thought of something, "How about we do this?" and he whispered something to Hikagami.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You're heading off to bed already?" Kondou-san asked just as Okita-san got up from the kitchen table.

Okita-san let out a yawn, "Yup! Lately I've been getting sleepy more often then I did before. Where Yamazaki-kun?"

"Out on a mission," he replied.

"Oh," he gave a knowing nod and began to head out of the kitchen.

Clash! All movement instantly stops. They slowly looked at each other and gave a nod. In a second, they soundlessly reach for the swords they kept up in the cardboard. Once the sword was in hand, Okita-san leans against the wall near the door and turn off the light. Kondou-san stood closely behind.

Outside the door, they could hear faint foot steps scatter across the floor. Okita-san grips the sword handle tighter, ready to strike any seconds. Kondou-san looked a little nervous. He hadn't fight in real combat in 3 years.

The foot steps suddenly stops. Okita-san pressed his left ear against the wall and tried to listen for any movement. "Die," whispered someone through the other end.

"Kondou-san!" Okita-san shouted and they quickly duck under as sword blades thrust through the wall. The kitchen door burst open in a flash letting the assassins through. Okita-san dodge the first strike and swing in a flash causing the assassins to split in half.

He dash towards the next one cutting every assassins he could see. Clash! A few more jump into the room through the big kitchen window. Kondou-san took a deep breath and strike one approaching assassins. "Damn!" Okita-san cursed as his back touches that of Kondou-san. They were completely surrounded and possibly can't ill them before getting themselves kill.

Swoosh! The speed was far to fast to see. In seconds, only three assassins were left in confusion and fright. Who could possibly had killed them all. Okita-san smirked as he caught a glimpse of black. "Kondou-san," he whispered. He nodded and they strike the remaining assassins in half.

"Took you long enough, Yamamzaki-kun," Okita-san said with a genuine smile. Susumu steps into the open moonlight through the window revealing his bloody suit. He turns towards the dead assassins, "Who sent them?"

All expression turned absolutely serious. "Someone we all know," Kondou-san answered.


	29. Sakamoto Ryouma

Chapter 29: Sakamoto Ryouma

_The night was dark and cold. The world could be heard of only foot steps and cries of man. The only man left standing was a red-headed boy who had tears in his eyes as he manage to kill those who are after him. He sink onto his knees cover in the blood of the lives he taken. The single promise he made he couldn't keep, the single tears he held couldn't stay in, the people he called brother died before his eyes, and the most important thing he loved… was ripped before his eyes. "Saya," he cried holding the lifeless body close to his. _

"_Pity isn't it." someone said through the loud thunder. "That was exactly how I felt when you kill sensei," he continued, "Now you know how it felt to lose something important to you. This won't be the last time you killed. Many will come for you, and you will without a doubt, kill some more. You will bloody those so call pure hands of yours, Tetsu." _

"Ah," his eyes snapped open. Sweat slide down his forehead onto the futon. He wiped them away and sat up. _What was that? I haven't had that dreams in a long time. In fact, I hadn't dreamed about it for a while now_. He turns to the open window across the room. The moon was still up, which means it's only a short amount of time he slept. He got up and out of the futon. He couldn't sleep anymore, so he might as well go on a walk.

_Something's not right. I never really thought about why I killed those men and why Saya had to died. I think I was blamed for something I didn't do. I wonder what the blamed was about. Ugh! I can't remembered! What was it? _"Why are you still up?" He stiff and then sprung around, "Hijikata-san!"

"No need to shout, I'm right here," he said annoyingly, "So tell me, why are you still awake at this time of night?"

"Oh," he adverted his gaze to the ground. Finding it quite interesting, "I was… having nightmare."

"A nightmare?" he raise an eyebrow.

Tetsu nodded, still not looking up, "It was a sad, yet scary dream. Anyway," he finally looks up, hoping to change the subject, "What are you doing up Hijikata-san?"

"Couldn't sleep," he replied. He knows Tetsu didn't want to continued the topic, so it couldn't hurt to go along with the flow.

"Go to bed," he ordered in a low tone, "You will be introduced to your sensei tomorrow. He would be of great help to you. You will also be introduced to one of Soji's colleague."

"Okita-san's colleague?" he asked with a blinked look.

"He's very skilled," Hijikata-san replied, "He'll teach you other stuff as well."

"What's his name?" he asked.

"Sakamoto Ryouma." was Hijikata-san's replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I cannot believed you gotten sick," Akesato-san growled.

"I know," came a weakly voice under the blanket.

"You have to get better by tomorrow in order to teach your new student. Saito-sensei isn't here until the next day after tomorrow, so you'll have to teach the kiddo. Now get up and drink your cold medicine," she ordered.

He huffed and got up. He took the cup that was handed to him and took a sip in one gulps before handing the cup back and slump onto the bed. She growled a little, "Can't you at least act like a true sensei like other people, Ryouma?"

"Nope!" he replied with a weak grin, "Ne, Sarah, (He called her that because Akesato is too long for him to pronounce) how does this little kiddo looked like?"

A soft smile spread across her face, "He's very cute… like a lost little puppy. You're like him. He's special after all," and with that she left the room.

"Special huh?" he asked no one in particular as he adverted his gaze to the ceiling.

XXXXXXXXXX

"_Why did you do it," he asked in a soft painful tone. He pull the cold body closer protectively, trying to add his warmth into her. But… the body was no longer filled with any warmth. _

_The other figure in the rain simply glared at him, "I will not lose you to anyone else." _

"_Why didn't you just kill me?" he asked, eyes filling tears. _

"_I said it back then. I want you to suffer the same pain I did. I will continued to watch you from the shadow until the day I kill you," the boy replied as a single thread of silver fill the drench ground. _

"Ah," his eyes once again snapped open. He wiped away the sweat on his forehead, "That dreamed again." He sat up and stare out the window. It was already dawn and yet he felt like the world was full of darkness. _Until the day you kill me huh? _He adverted his gaze to his laps. Water suddenly spilled from his eyes. _Why? Why me? Why do I have to had these memories? Why? _He quietly sob as every thing he remembered poured out of his burden heart.

It wasn't until 10 o'clock that morning when he finally left his room. His eyes were a little puffy, but you could barely see anything if you're far away. "You're finally up?" Akesato-san asked as he steps into the room. He manages a smile and nodded.

Her expression soften as she sat down beside him. Luckily no one was in the room, so she could asked him anything, "You have a dream about your past didn't you?"

His face shot up in shocked. How could she have known? Akesato-san continued to smile, "I'm like you too whenever I had a dreamed of the past. Judging by the way you look, it must had been a painful one."

His face pained and he turn away, "It was the day Saya… died."

Akesato-san gasped, but didn't say anything. Her face pained as she turned away as well. The two simply sat through the rest of the morning not mentioning anything else. They didn't even bought up the subject even after the two finally gotten over it.

* * *

"Wow!" Tetsu shouted as he enters the dojo. Before when he arrived, the dojo looks pretty small because there were a lot of people, but now that it's empty, it's like totally huge. The ceiling was higher and bigger than at the flower shop, the floor was clean and spacious (unlike the dojo at home), and the names of students was almost every where on the floor (Which he likes the one at home better.)

"So I take it that you liked it." Tetsu's eyes widen as sprung around at the familiar voice. _I knew that voice! _He gasps and almost fell to the ground. _Sakamoto Ryouma… who taught me the meaning… Peacemaker…. _


	30. Parted

Chapter 30: Parted

Tetsu couldn't help but stared intensely at the man before him with widen eyes the size of dinner plates. Who would have thought that just earlier he dreamt of a distant past, being chased by this man's men for many weeks and even lost one so important to him? So why… why did he have to see him again? Unconsciously clenching his hand, he turns away with a pained expression. Ryouma eyed him expressionlessly. Both were occupied with their thoughts that they didn't even notice anyone coming in.

"How long do you think you two are going to stand right there?" The two of them shot their heads in the direction of the voice. Hijikata-san was staring at the two of them with an annoyed look on his face. "Hijikata-san!" Tetsu shouted without even noticing it.

"I'm right here, there's no need to shout," he replied with a scowled.

"Yo, long time no see!" Ryouma interrupted with a big grin. The two turns to him.

"Long time no see Ryouma," Hijikata-san greeted back with a small smirk. He quickly turn to Tetasu, "Ichimura, let me introduce you to Sakamoto Ryouma, Soji's colleague. It seems your real teacher wouldn't be here until tomorrow, and I have to go back to Tokyo."

"What?" Tetsu asked with confusion. Why would Hijikata-san need to go back to Tokyo so soon, and they just arrived.

"Soji needed help with the shop, beside; I never planned to stay anyway. You will stay here for the time being and improved your swordsmanship. I will come back to pick you up soon," he replied.

Tetsu frowned but nodded anyway. He really had no choice but to agree to this term. Even if he feel abandon. At least he gets to spend more time with Tatsu.

"I want you to do your best while I'm away. I will keep in touch to listen about your progress," Hijikata-san added. Tetsu immediately feel a little better. At least this way, he wouldn't feel abandon or something.

"When are you leaving?" he asked.

"Today," Hijikata-san replied, "I'll come back to pick you up when you improve." He walked over to Tetsu and patted his head, "Behave yourself while I'm away."

Tetsu genuinely smile and nodded. Hijikata-san smile and swiftly walked out of the dojo leaving him with Ryouma. Once he was safely gone, the remaining two turn to each other. Ryouma grin childishly at him. He grins back.

"Shall we get started?" Ryouma suggested. Tetsu beamed and nodded.

* * *

Okita-san stared intensely at the brownish white envelope addresses to him. He ripped it open and looked inside. The envelope consists of two items; a folded letter and an old photo. The photo was of him when he was around 10 years old, surround by a bunch of people who smile softly towards the camera. A sad smile creeps onto his face. He put the photo down on the table beside the envelope and turns to the folded letter. The letter was brownish white just like the envelope. He unfold it and started reading.

**Dear Soji,**

**How are you? Have you been eating right? Is everyone nice to you? Mother had been worried sick about you all year long. Little Mai is so cute now. She's around one year and is so big. Toru was afraid that she might be too big for her own good, but I think she's just perfect. I remember you used to be that chubby when you were around one too. I showed your picture to her, and now she wouldn't stop talking about you. Oh, and guess what? I'm pregnant again! The doctor say it might be twins, but they aren't sure yet. I hope they look like us. Mai doesn't really resemble us as much as she resembles you. It's quite weird though if you think about it, but at least she has my eyes and her daddy's hair. Ne Soji, do you remember the fireflies that always appeared at night? Well, they finally appeared again just the other night. You used to always watch them fly around until morning, so I just wanted to let you know. Dad misses you as well. Someti9me he would look at your picture and cried. He always said that he hated you for leaving the house at 13, but he had never stopped loving you despite all the things he said. So Soji, please come home. Everyone misses you and wanted you back in our lives. Haven't you gone long enough? Please co"**

Tears blurry out his vision; a few drops manages to get on the brownish white letter. A few drop of brown splash that used to be red also gotten it there. He shakily grips the paper between both hands. A few sobs manages to slip pass his mouth.

_He took a long deep breath as he stood outside the wooden door. His heart was pounding extremely hard that he thinks he might be getting a heart attack. He took another long breath and knock. No answered what so ever after a minute of waiting. He knocks again. Still no answered. He hesitantly reached for the door knob and turns it. As soon as he realized it wasn't lock, he rushes inside and into the hallway leading into the living room, kitchen, and upstairs. "I'm home! Mom? Dad? Nee-chan? Nii-chan? Mai?"_

_"Wahhh!" He turns quickly towards the direction of the wail. The wail sounds like that of a little kid. "Mai!" he immediately blurted out. He dash towards the cries. It led him upstairs and into the hall. He came to a halt outside the upstairs closet. He hesitantly swung the door open. As soon as he opens the door, a little girl with blond hair jumps onto him. She wraps her little arms around his left leg. He softly pried her away and bends down on one knee so that their eyes contact._

_"What happened?" he asked in a voice full of concerned and feared._

_The little girl continues to cries and clung onto him. "B-Bad Guys… h-hurt m-mommy… a-and d-daddy…"_

_"Where are they?" he asked in a fearful, impatient voice._

_"I-I… d-don't k-know, m-mister," she replied and started wailing again. His expression pained as he pull her into a soft gentle embraced._

_"It's alright… it's going to be alright," he comforted her as a few drop of tears appeared around the bottom eyelid, "It's going to be alright."_


	31. Last Hope

Chapter 31: Last Hope

TETSU'S POV

I don't know what overcome me as I began my training with Ryouma. Somehow, I found myself lost in my own thoughts. No matter how much I tried to concentrate I couldn't keep my mind straight. Memories flashes before my eyes like an instant replay of a movie my dad and I used to watch every Saturday night. I found myself even more lost in them than ever before.

_That night, I watched my comrades' fall one by one. A deep pain rushed through my body within a short length of time. My heart rate accelerates increasingly. Blood glide down from the side of my head. A few stream glide down from my hands and chest, though they were not my own, I could still imagine how painful it is. My heart beat accelerate even more as the last enemy goes down. Above the corpse, a single soldier stood its ground protectively. It wasn't until the moon comes up that I discovered the shocking truth. _

_Tears overflow my eyes as I reach out towards the unmoving soldier. My trembling feet started to move slightly forward. Step by step, my heart sank lower and lowers until nothing was left. Upon reaching the corpse, I touched its face. A dead drop of tears glides down from its face in a pace that requires elegant that only he would have. The bloody sword in my grip fell to the side with a thud, yet his sword remains with him; in the grip of his hand where it was always meant to be from the day they were born. Even in different times, they remain together. _

_I pried the sword away from him as tears fall. "I promise," I paused to regain my senses, "I promise I would," I paused again to hold back my tears, "I would do the… honor…" I choked the word out, "to take part… in your seppuku." _

_Lowly my head and got down on my knees, I gave my last respect to one of the most important people in my life. With a single quick slash, his head was detached from his body. Blood spurted out everywhere. Some manages to get on my face. A single drop of blood manages to get on my forehead and onto the ground, and with it, my tears escaped my eyes. _

"_Hi-Hijikata-san…" was the last time I ever spoken that name.

* * *

_

NORMAL POV

Ryouma stopped in his track as he noticed the dripping tears coming down the little one's face. Tetsu gripped the bamboo sword tightly in his clench fist as he cry. Ryouma approaches him, "Are you ok?"

Before he could consider waiting for the boy's answered, Tetsu fled from the dojo and dash off. "H-Hey!" he called after him.

Tetsu rush down the hallway as quickly as he could. Tears were still coming and it was hard concentrating all his strength in this._ I don't know why, but that memory is trying to tell me something. I have to stop Hijikata-san before he goes. I don't know why, but I must! I have to! _"Hijikata-san!" he shouted as he came to a stop outside Hijikata-san's door. He quickly slides it open, "Hijika-"he was cut short when he found it empty. Adrenaline rushes through his veins. A deep fear grows rapidly through him within a short amount of time. _No!_

He left the empty room and dash towards the main gate of the dojo. Tears were forming again as he ran. There's no way Hijikata-san would leave without a good-bye right? He thought for sure Hijikata-san would come say good-bye before. He thought before was only to tell him. He couldn't have already left could he? _Please!_

He swung the main gate open as he burst through. Hijikata-san nor the car was there. The only ones there were Yamanami-san and Akesato-san. They turned to him and gave a sad smile, "Oh, Hijikata-san left already. You're a little too late, Tetsu-kun."

His leg finally gave out and he sunk to the ground with tears. Once again, he couldn't stop anything. Once again, he was left behind like back then until he lost everything completely. "Tetsu-kun?" Akesato-san asked quietly as she knee down beside him. No answered. She turns to Yamanami-san with a concerned look.

"What's going on?" Ryouma asked as he finally appeared through the halls. Everyone looks up except Tetsu. _Once again… I lost. _With that, Tetsu drop the last ray of hope.


	32. Betrayal

Chapter 32: Betrayal

"Here you go," Susumu place the hot green tea down on the kitchen table in front of Kondou-san who was right about finishing his novel.

"Thank you," he said, not bothering to look away from his book.

Susumu look around the kitchen, "Where's Okita-san?"

Kondou-san looks up from his novel, "I think he's in the living room. It's that time of year when he needed to be alone for a bit."

Clash! The two looked at each other. "Okita-san!" "Soji!" putting down his novel, the two rush into the living room. "Okita-san!" "Soji!" the two shouted in unison.

"Heh, sorry," Okita-san grin nervously as he bend down beside a broken vase.

Kondou-san let out a relief sighed, "Becareful you might hurt yourself."

"I'm not a little kid anymore, Kondou-san," he pouted.

Kondou-san bends down beside him, "Yamazaki-kun," he turns to Susumu, "Could you go get a towel for me?"

He nodded and dash out the room. Kondou-san turned back to Okita-san, "Next time, you should be more careful Soji. What if you accidentally hurt yourself?"

Okita-san grins, "Is the captain of the Shinsengumi worried about me?"

"Huh?" Stab!

* * *

KONDOU-SAN'S POV

One moment Soji and I were cleaning the glass, and the next… my blood was everywhere. A deep pain went through my body like fire. Through my bloody vision, the little boy I learn to care and love so much… grin dangerously at me. His eyes were full of hate and pain. Everything that I thought had become a part of him, were shatter in a second like broken glass. As I begin to fall back, I reaches a hand out with every hope that the little boy I knew would take hold of it, "So…ji?" and with everything I had left, my blurry clouded over until nothing was left but a mere fragrance of memory I had of the Okita Sojiro that I knew.

* * *

SUSUMU'S POV

I was on my way back after getting the towel from the kitchen. As I got closer to the living room, a fear washes over me like rain. A deep, deep fear told me to quicken my steps or I'll regret it for the rest of my life. I quicken my steps based on my instincts. As I got closer, the air around me got thicker and thicker. I stopped outside the door, afraid of what to find out on the other side. Taking a deep breath and hoping everything was the way I had left it, I reach for the door knob. "So…ji?" Huh? That sound like Kondou-san. I grip the doorknob and swung the door open as quickly as I could. What awaits me wasn't what I had hoped for. An unmoving Kondou-san lay strewn on the floor, while an Okita-san stood by the body unfazed… and he even seem… happy? He turns around and grins innocently at me, "You're a little late, Yamazaki-kun."

* * *

AKESATO-SAN"S POV

Tetsu-kun manages to stop crying for the moment, but he hadn't left his room since. Yamanami-han and I were beginning to worry. Why would he cry over Hijikata-san's departure? Is this something that had to do with his past?

"What are you thinking about, Akesato?" I turned to Yamanami-han and shook my head, "It's nothing. I was just worried about Tetsu-kun. He had been in his room for such a long time now, so I was just wondering what's wrong with him."

Yamanami-han took hold of my hand and kiss it gently, "Don't worry. Tetsu-kun would be fine. He was just a little sad right now. He will get used to it later on."

I smiled and nodded in understanding. Yamanami-han is always right when it comes to this. "Is the kid out yet?" We turn to the intrusion as he enters. I glared at him, "Not yet."

He laughed nervously as he understood what he just did, "Sorry," he scratch the back of his head, "But seriously, what his wrong with the kid? One moment we were training, and then he just started crying. Before I could even comprehend what was wrong, he ran off."

"You said he started crying out of nowhere?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied, dumbfounded.

I turned away from him and thought for a moment. Could it be that Tetsu-kun had a flashback? But how is that possible? All we who remember our past only dreamed about them, not having flashback out of nowhere. The door slide open and we all look up.

* * *

TESTU'S POV

Every hope I ever felt shatter just like that. A feeling I had never experience broke every little thing I have ever felt. Tears made their way to my eyes once again. No matter how hard I tried, my tears won't stop. Slowly, a dark fear grew inch by inch within me. More than anything, I want to be where the people I care for is… even if it's only for a short moment.

That thought replay itself over and over again in my mind. In order to be with them, I had to do everything I can to gain everything I lost back from Suzu. I will not let him take them again, and that means that I had to do it now, or I'll regret it for the rest of my life.

I forced my leg to bring myself up and out of the room. I walked towards the door and paused. I wipe away every last trait of tears before sliding the door opens. Surprisingly, everyone was there, except Tatsu-nii of course. He's probably cooking lunch right about now. The other three here looks up with a look that tell complete relief, but their expression harden a little. I realize my facial expression was hard for them to read, which is exactly what I wanted.

"I want to go back to Tokyo," I said with complete conviction that leaves no room for argument. The other three didn't say anything, but simply watch me. "I won't," I begin, "lose them again."

* * *

Author's Note- i know it's short, but i promise it would get more interesting from here. in the next chapter is the fight between the evil Okita-san and Susumu. and who knows, i might even add a little surprised to it. though i can't really guarantee the surprise.


	33. Truth part 2

Chapter 33: Thruth Part 2

NORMAL POV

"_I want to go home."_

Yamanami-san closes his eyes and sighed heavily, there's no doubt that tetsu wouldn't be satisfied with this answer. "I'm afraid I can't let you go home just yet," he replied in a calm expressionless face.

Tetsu's eyes widen by the calm replied, "Why not?"

Yamanami-san looked at him and turns away, "Hijikata-san specifically said to keep you here no matter what. I have no choice, since I already promised him. I'm sorry, Tetsu-kun."

Tetsu's eyes furrow into a pained expression, and he advert his gaze to the floor.

* * *

TETSU'S POV

I kept my eyes on the matted ground and bit my lower lips. I have to go back to Tokyo; I can't afford to waste time and get stronger in the process. I don't care about completing **Ghost Whisper, Dragon Slice, **or** Dragon** **Tornado**! I just want to…

"I…"my voice cracked into a whisper, "will not…" I manage to raise my voice level, "lose them to him again," I paused, holding back my tears, "I will not lose everything to Suzu again!"

I looked up and glared at Yamanami-san as if ordering him to give me permission to go back. Yamanami-san avoided my eyes and looked at the ground. Tears stung my eyes as I knew there was no way I'll be able to go home. Oh, how wish I was dead like O-Hana-chan. "I can take you home." What? I quickly adverted my gaze to the quiet listener in the room.

"Ryouma!" Akesato-san protested.

"Really?" I could feel my face lighten up and I couldn't help but feel a little hope again.

"But," Ryouma quickly added, ignoring Akesato-san's protested, "I want to know everything about this desire of yours that wanting to go home. I can understand if you have never been alone all your life, but this situation is nothing like situation that most child would have. Also, I want to know," he turns to Yamanami-san, "Who is the cursed child?"

I panic, not wanting anyone to know about my memories, how am I going to ex- Wait! Cursed child? What is is he talking about? That has nothing to do with my life or desire.

"Ryouma! Tetsu-kun-"

Me? What does this-cursed child or something has to do with me? What are these people talking about?

Akesato-san was quickly cut off as Ryouma interrupted, "He's old enough, if you kept this secret from him any longer, he will without a doubt, follow the same path as those before him, and everything that everyone did to ensure the safety of the people, will only go to waste."

What is Ryouma talking about? Secret? Path? Those before me? Safety of the People? What are they really talking about? What kind of secret are they talking about? What path am I going to follow? Who are those before me? What do they mean by safety of the people? What… is… does the Shinsengumi have secrets that I don't know about?

"Don't worry, you will understand soon enough."

"Huh?" I looked up at Ryouma. He gave me a big grin and patted my head before turning back to Yamanami-san.

"Please begin," he said.

XXXXXXXXXX

BAM!

SUSUMU'S POV

I never expect Okita-san to betray us, especially Kondou-san. The pain of betrayal scorches through my heart like a thousand knives stabbing me over and over again. My numb body lay on the bloody and dirty floor. Pieces of walls lie on the floor in rumble as the fight came to a close. I could tell that most the blood was mine. Across the floor, lies the unmoving Kondou-san. Tears stung my eyes. I gritted my teeth hoping it would hold back the tears, but it was failure.

"Kon… dou…san," I reaches out slowly towards the unmoving corpse.

"Ahhhggg!" I let out a painful scream as something heavily stomped my hand flat on the floors surfaced.

I close my eyes, enduring the painful pain. Above me, I could hear a wicked laugh in satisfaction. This laugh pained my heart even more; knowing that the Okita-san that we came to loved was gone, leaving lonely a wicked being in its place. "Why?" I choke out in pained.

I could tell he bend down as the foot on my hand gotten heavier. "Because," he replied with a smirking tone, "I wanted to see how far my strength is willing to go. This so-called-Shinsengumi can't even provide me anymore entertainment, so tell me; why should I stay here with a bunch of weakling like you all when the Choushuu could provide me much more?"

With that last line, something in my mind clicked the betrayal into pieces. "You-"

STAB!

* * *

NORMAL POV

Okita-san pulled the sword out of the unmoving ninja on the floor. A few droplet of blood jumps onto his face and slide down, as if trying to dyed his skin the color of red. He took one last glance at the two victims and then walked out of the shop.

Not far from the flower shop, a black limo parked in wait for his arrival. The door swung open almost immediately and the bloody traitor got in, closing the door behind him.

Inside the limo, another four passengers were seated in wait for him. The passenger with silver hair grin as wickedly as anyone could have imagined. "I'm surprised you managed to kill both the Commander and the ninja," the silver-haired said innocently.

Okita-san glared at him, "Is that all you had to say?"

The silver-haired quickly smile innocently, "No, but I am glad that you're doing what I've said."

The traitor continues to glare at him. The silver-haired continues, "I can't wait to see Tetsu's face when he found you betrayed them."

"I did not betray them," he growled, "I'm not even Okita Sojiro to begin with."

"Of course," the silver-haired smirked, "after all, the real Okita Sojiro has long been my hostage, isn't that right, Saito-san?"


	34. Story of the Cursed Child Part 1

Chapter 34: Story of the Cursed Child

TETSU'S POV

Everyone sat quietly down around the room. Yamamami-san and Akesato-san sat down together, Ryouma across from them, Tatsu-nii sat down beside them, and I sat down near the entrance. I lean on the wall and wait for them to speak up. Yamanami-san clears his throat and begins, "If I were to begin, I will have to start from the beginning, to the time when I first met the cursed child."

* * *

YAMANAMI-SAN'S POV

"I was in my teen then when I first started the swordsmanship. The cursed child during my time was named, Ichihara Samanosuke. He was as much as interested in the sword like I was. We trained everyday together and before long, we become the best of friend. We were like brother, who never keep secrets from each other, and before I realize it, Samanosuke really did become my brother. However, those happy days didn't last long…"

_Flashback_

_I put the book back into the bookshelf and skip to the next book, which caught my attention. The book cover was untitled and there nothing but a drawing on it. The drawing consists of a little girl in a bright pink kimono. She had short hair and look about 10 years old. Her eyes were quite puppy-like and she had the smile of an angel. I examine the drawing more closely. The outline of the girl was very-well drawn._

_I curiously open the book, and inside was nothing but a journal-like book. It said, "May 16…" and the rest was writing scramble. I tried reading it, but before I could even start, it was yank out of my grip. I quickly look up, ready to yell at whomever it was, but then I stopped halfway when I realize who it was._

_"Samanosuke, what are you doing?" I asked._

_His eyes narrow into an angry scowl, "Me? What are you doing? You should know better than to touch someone's things!"_

_I frown angrily at his outburst. Why is it my fault just because I have the human nature call curiousness? "I should know better? What about you? Just yanking something that's not even yours out someone else's grip?"_

_"For your information," he growl back, "this book is mine! I can't believe you of all people would try to read my secrets."_

_"What secrets?" I argue back, "Everything we know, we told each other, what else is there to know? Wait," realization finally hit me, "You… didn't tell your entire secret didn't you?" I asked a little hurt that Samanosuke would keep secret from me._

_His glared fell and he look away from me, "Just don't ever do it again. If you do, then consider us no longer friend." With that, he left the room and I was speechless, and… hurt above all else._

_Flashback Ended_

"Of course I knew that some secrets are left untold, but I was young and naive. I thought only of myself, and that," I closed my eyes, "result the lost of my best friend."

_Flashback_

_"You told them about the book!" Samanosuke asked in disbelief and shock, almost fearful._

_"So what," I asked, lazing off in the chair beside his bed. I was a little annoyed by his tone of voice and his temper. It was getting on my nerve._

_"So what?" he repeated my question, a little hurt._

_I ignore his hurt expression and continue on, "Why do you have to make it such a big problem? It's just a stupid book."_

_"A stupid book?" he repeated again, his voice cracked even more, "That book hold my secrets! How could you just call it a stupid book?"_

_I finally reach my limit and sprung up growling, "Look here Samanosuke! I don't know what's gotten into you, bu"_

_"What's gotten into me? What about you? You haven't been the Yamanami-san I know! You kept on acting like this spoil little brat who only thinks about himself! You're not even my best friend anymore!" he interrupted me._

_Something within me clicked, and I couldn't help but be angry with him. "Fine," I said, "From now on, whatever happens to you is none of business. You could go ahead and die for all I care!" I left the room then, so I never gotten a chance to apologize then._

_Flashback Ended_

I could feel tears fall down my eyes, but I kept going nonetheless, "Samanosuke never came back to the dojo after that. All the teachers were worried, and yet the brat I was then, only shrugged it off whenever whoever asked me where he might have gone. It wasn't until the day I graduate from the dojo that I heard the news."

_Flashback_

_"What," I asked my teacher in disbelief._

_"Like I said," he repeated, "Samanosuke is in the hospital. Nobody knows what happened, even he himself won't tell anyone, but I manage to secretly asked his doctor and finally gotten the truth. It seems Samanosuke have an unknown illness that will slowly take away his vision and the will to walk. But that's not all the doctor can determine, they also said, that sooner or later, he will slowly suffer unimaginable pain until he…" he paused, "Won't you go see him? Whenever everyone visits, he always asked for you."_

_I froze in my spot, my body tensed up to its limit, and yet, my tears won't fall. I look away and what came next was the most regrettable thing I ever done, "No."_

_"What," he asked again, making sure if he heard me right._

_"I said no," I said louder so he could hear, "I don't want to visit him."_

_"Yama"_

_"I don't care!" I shouted, "I don't care if he died! He's not even my friend anymore! Why should I still care about him?"_

_"You're right." My eyes widen to the size of dinner plates as I quickly sprung around. I froze as soon as I lay eyes on his weak sad smile._

_"There was no need for you to come see me" he said weakly, "I came to give you this." His trembling hand reaches towards me with a book. I recognize the book from that time._

_"Why?" I asked quietly._

_"Because you are my friend," his word left an unimaginable pain in me. I grew angry, thinking he's probably only hurting me. I got angry and yank the book from his hand and rip it into two halves._

_"You're not my friend," I growled, and then left him there._

_Flashback Ended_

"What follow after, was something I'll never forget."

_Flashback_

_I lie down on my back against the soft mattress and look up at the ceiling. How could I be so angry over something as stupid as this? My best friend is dying and I'm acting like a spoil little brat! I shouldn't have been angry, I probably should have apologized._

_I got up and off the bed. Walking towards the door, my body froze as soon as I heard a scream far off in the distance. I turned around and dash towards the open window. Outside, I could see everyone scrambling out of their room to see what was going on. I turn back to the door and dash out as well. I follow the other student in the dojo towards the open courtyard that the scream came from. On the way, I was stupid enough to slip and fall onto my front side and nearly gotten a nosebleed._

_I was quickly left behind as I scramble to get up. I started running as soon as I got back up on my feet. More screams were heard and soon… none was heard. I panic and quicken my steps. When I arrived, the scene before me was truly a terrified one._

_Corpses were everywhere, and among the corpse was student was left standing. He pull the bloody sword out of a corpse beside him and looks up at me with his sad smile, "You're a little too late, Yamanami-san."_

_My eyes widen, and there's no doubt, it is, "Sa… ma… no… suke…"_


	35. Story of the Cursed Child Part 2

Chapter 35: Story of the Cursed Child Part 2

**_My eyes widen, and there's no doubt, it is, "Sa… ma… no… suke…"_**

_I could feel my body numb as the fear I didn't know I have grew inside me. Tears overwhelm me as my eyes met contact with his. His eyes were… dried and lifeless, despite the smile he put on. My own tears slide down from my eyes as a loud clash of thunder was heard over head. Droplet of rains, rain down from the sky, resembling his unshed tears. I turn away towards the wetted ground of corpses, "Why? Why did you them?"_

_"Do you want to hear a story, Yamanami-san?" he softly replied._

_I look up at him, only to find he had already turned his gaze up towards the raining sky. He turns back to me, "Have you ever heard of the Cursed Child?"_

_I kept my face expressionless, but like always, he could see through me. He turns away towards the corpses, "In this time period, a cursed child would be someone who is cursed for their evil deeds, but for me… I was born as a cursed child, or a misfortune child who eventually died painfully by the hand of his best friend._

_"Throughout my whole childhood life, I experience death and lost. I've watched those who are important to me died and wither away into nothingness. I kill countless citizens, and I don't even remember doing it. I live with guilt for almost all my life. Before I came here to this dojo, I already knew of this cursed. Many would call it illness, but I know… that it was a part of the misfortune. I was already losing my eye sight, and I could barely stand nowadays. Sooner or later, my body will unimaginably suffer until it sucks every last energy out of me. All of this happens… because I couldn't protect what was important to me. I couldn't protect," a sad smile cross his facial expression, "Okita-san, the captain, the Shinsengumi, and I couldn't even protect Saya." He looked back at me, "Remember the book you ripped earlier?" I flinched, but he continued on, "That book contains every memories of the past that I have gained. I want you to have it, because I know you will need it someday…" he looks up at the crying sky, "when the new cursed child is born… and it won't be long."_

_"W-What do you mean?" I stammered._

_He looks back at me, "Everything… is written in the book."_

_"Samanosuke," I said quietly._

_"You asked me why I kill them?" he asked, but then quickly answered, "Because I want to see how far I was willing to go in order to obtain what I've lost. It seems, I really was willing to go beyond my own limits. Cough!" he coughs up splatter of blood. I wanted to go to his side and see if he was alright, but my body wouldn't budge. It stays where it was, watching him cough._

_Once the cough dies down, he looked down at the bloody sword in his grasp. "I'm sorry, Yamanami-san. I can't let you dirty yourself." He bought the sword up to his neck._

_"What are you doing?" I asked in a harsh tone._

_He looked at me and smile, "I have already made up my mind long ago. And don't worry; I don't blame you for anything."_

_"Yamanami-san!" I turned around just as some of the teachers appear around the corners and hallways. Everyone froze at the scene and stared at us. I quickly turned back to Samanosuke as soon as I heard what he said next, "Good-bye Yamanami-san."_

_"Samanosuke!" I tried to stop him, but I was too late like always. He was already gone, and I couldn't do anything but watch as everyone surrounded the lifeless body._

_Flashback Ended_

Akesato wiped away my tears and cuddle closer to me. Her warmth gave me the strength I needed to continue. I looked back at everyone in the room, but mostly at Tetsu, "I blamed myself for everything that happened that day. If I hadn't been thinking only of myself, Samanosuke wouldn't have died and he probably wouldn't have killed all those people. He himself may have said it was for a test, but I believed because it was fault that he did it," I took a deep breath, "Afterwards, I gotten a hold of the book and read through it like he asked. That was when I knew of his past and of the Shinsengumi. On the last page of the book, there was date written there indicating the day the new cursed child was born, along with the name."

"How did Samanosuke know the name for his next reincarnation?" Ryouma asked.

I shook my head, "I don't know, but I guess he knew by dream. And then the day finally came when the cursed child was born."

* * *

TETSU'S POV

I flinch a little as Yamanami-san look at me with a serious look in his eyes. Ryouma turns my way as well, "What is it?" he asked Yamanami-san.

He kept quiet and simply stared at me, as if he's waiting for a sign or something. I stared back at them, "Why are you looking at me?"

"You are…" Yamanami-san started.

"The cursed child," Ryouma finished with an unbelievable look.

My body tensed as everyone around me gasps in shocked and disbelief. I could feel drop of sweat slide down from my forehead. "W-What are you saying? I-I can't be the cursed child!"

"But you are," Yamanami-san replied.

"How!" I shouted in anger.

"Because you bear the mark of the cursed child," he replied calmly.


	36. Cursed Mark

Chapter 36: Cursed Mark

_"Because you bear the mark of the cursed child," he replied calmly._

Mark? What mark? I don't have any mark on me except for… no! They couldn't have seen it? I make sure to keep it safely hidden at all time! I never told anyone about it, so they couldn't have known about it!

"Hijikata-san looked it up," Yamanami-san quickly added, probably because he figures I was starting to panic.

"Look what up?" I asked quickly.

"Your birth certificate and all the information he needed to know about you," Yamanami-san said.

My eyes widen for a slight moment before turning away for everyone intense gaze, "Why," I asked, "Why does he need to know about me?"

Yamanami-san sighed, "Hijikata-san would never allow anyone he doesn't know into the dojo. That shows just how protective he is of his family, and he would continue to do so even if he knows your father."

What else does Hijikata-san knows about me that I don't? Why is it that everything has something to do with me? The misfortune of Samanosuke, is similar to me, but… why me? I… I just want back everything Suzu stole from me. What does this cursed child have to do with me? Why me?

"Tetsu?"

I look up finding myself facing Tatsu-nii, who was kneeling down in front of me with a concerned look on his face. I held back the tears that wanting to shed so badly. I can't be weak right now. No matter what happens from here, I want to protect what's important to me, even if I have to sacrifice myself in order to do so. I want to forever protect them and the smile they shown each and every day.

I gave Tatsu-nii a reassured smile and turn to Yamanami-san, "I want to go home. There are some ones I need to protect. No matter what you say, I will not let this cursed thing affect me, for I am just Ichimura Tetsunosuke. I don't know how you see the mark as a cursed mark, but it's just a mark… there"

"Will you show us the mark," Ryouma interrupted me.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly and unexpectedly.

"I asked if you could show us the mark," Ryouma repeated in a serious tone, which is out of character for him.

Taken aback with this, I almost wanted to sprint out of the room as fast as I could. Should I really show them my mark? The mark that I have never shows anyone before? I swallow nervously, wait, when did I become nervous? Just earlier I was about to cry and now I'm all nervous? What the heck?

"Will you show us?" someone else asked this time, and I was surprised that it was Tatsu-nii who asked. Kind of break my heart there for a second.

I look at the intense audience and hesitated. Should I really show them the mark? Maybe I shouldn't, but then again, if I don't, Yamanami-san probably wouldn't let me go home, and would probably make someone keep an eye on me.

"If I show you," I started, "would you promise not to tell anyone about it?"

Everyone nodded in understanding. I hesitantly stood up and slowly took off my shirt. I turn around so that my face would be facing them instead. Everyone gasp as soon as my back stood facing them. I could tell exactly why they seem so shock.

There was a name written in old language that couldn't be read nowadays. My father had always said it was probably the name of someone I cherish or something like that, but sometime, the mark would ache, and it made me question that theory. I turn back around and put my shirt on. Everyone was looking somewhere else and I suddenly get the feeling something unexpected was going to happen.

XXXXXXXXXX

NORMAL POV

"What was that?" the silver haired asked again for he didn't hear what the cat-like boy was saying.

"Why did Suzu-sama have that mark on his back?" the cat like kid asked.

Suzu smirk and patted his head, "It's the name of my most beloved and hated enemy. I simply putted there so that I would never forget him in every life time, and he wouldn't forget me."


	37. Reunite

Chapter 37: Reunite

AN- I am terribly sorry for not updating my stories for so long now! I do hope I can keep up with them soon! Anyway, please enjoy, and feel free to review! If you happened to be confused about something, feel free to message me. Thank You for reading Past!

* * *

Susumu's Pov

I wished it were nothing but a dream. The betrayal played itself over and over again like a filmed in a movie theater. Around me, I felt a softness that embraced me in its protection. Slowly, I managed to open my eyes and I found myself looking up at the ceiling.

Immediately, realization set in and I sat up in alert. "Ugh!" I groaned as soon as I sat up and tightly clenched my wounded side.

"You're up."

I looked up and found myself staring at Hijikata-san. "Vice-commander? W-what are you doing here? Where's Tetsu?"

"I left Ichimura with Yamanami-san. I came back as quickly as I can, but…" he adverted his gaze, "It seem I was too late."

"I'm sorry!" I quickly dropped my head, "I couldn't protect the commander! I deserved death!"

"It was not your fault," I looked up at him. He looked at me and then towards the window beside Tetsu's bed, "You never had a chance of winning anyway. You can't go up against someone like Saito."

"Saito?" I repeated.

"He couldn't fool me one bit. I knew all along that he's not Soji, but I needed to learn more about him, so I kept quiet."

"Is that why you sent Tetsu to Yamanami-san? To protect him."

"Yes," he finally looked back at me, "That child is still too young to let him get involved anymore than he already has. I want to give him a chance to mature and sharpen his skilled."

"But isn't Saito Hajime heading there right this instant?"

"I already told Yamanami-san, and he's having Ryouma take care of Ichimura," he explained.

"But then… wouldn't Tetsu tried to find a way home?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure Yamanami-san will do all that he can to keep Ichimura there as long as he can, though I don't think he will. For the mean time, you need to come somewhere with me."

"Eh? Where?" I asked.

"Mt. Fuji."

XXXXXXXXXX

Normal Pov

"Really?" Tetsu's face finally lit up as soon as Yamanami-san gave him and Ryouma permission to go back to Tokyo.

"Yes," Yamanami-san smiled, "So you two best be getting ready to leave. And I have a present for you, Tetsu."

"Eh?"

"Hijikata-san wanted me to give this to you when you're ready, but you are as ready as you will ever be. Akesato-san," Yamanmi-san looked at her and she handed him a long object cover in a sword shackle.

"This and one other part will be given to you, for they have always been yours," Yamanami-san took off the cover and revealed the long silver swords inside.

"Those…" Tetsu's eyes widen in surprised. Those two swords were his back then, but how did Hijikata-san get a hold of them?

"These two came along with this as well," Yamanami-san handed Tetsu an old blue book written in the old language.

Tetsu looked at it, and then back to Yamanami-san.

"Here," he handed Tetsu the two silver sword, "Take very good care of them. The other gift will be given to you when you return."

"Return?" Tetsu tilted his head in confusion.

"Look at the name of the sword."

Tetsu looked at the sword and gasped, "**Rain**! As in **Silver **and **Rain**?"

"Yes,** Silver** will be your other gift, but because **Silver** is our dojo's treasure, we can not let you take it unless we're sure you're coming back," Yamanami-san explained.

"Why?" Tetsu asked.

"Because **Silver** has always been yours. It was made for you by your vice-commander," Yamanami-san smiled warmly.

Tetsu looked at the swords for a long while and then a sad smiled creep onto his face.


End file.
